Always There
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dawn comes back to Charming with a 9 year old son. What lays in story for her now and who will be the one to protect her? This is Rated M because of strong language and other stuff. It will be Romance, H/C, Suspense and Drama.
1. Shocking

**A/N: This is my second SoA fan fic. I hope that you enjoy this one.**

Shocked

(JPOV)

I just pulled into the garage parking lot when I heard a car racing down the street. I turned to look as a car sped by followed by two guys in another car. I did not think anything about it so I got off of my bike and walked into the garage and over to where Tig was standing with Clay, Op, and Bobby. When I walked in Clay said "What's up Jax?" I smiled and said "Nothing much Clay. I just came from the hospital. Able is doing great and I can not wait until he gets to come home." Clay nodded at me and started to say something when we all heard the sound of a car crashing into something. I looked at Clay and he said "Boys lets go see what that was." We all took off running to where the parking lot begins and was surprised to see that a car had hit a light pole. Not only that the car that was behind the car that wrecked looked like it crashed into the other car. We stood there watching as two guys got out of the other car and went to the wrecked car.

Clay and I looked at each other and then Clay said "Alright boys lets get back to work. It looks like the guys behind the wrecked car are helping whoever it is that wrecked." No sooner did those words leave his mouth that we heard someone hit the pavement and yell. When we looked back at the wreck what we saw shook me. The two guys that got out of the car were hitting a woman and she was screaming. I looked back at Clay, Tig, Bobby, and Op and said "I do not know what you guys are going to do but I am not gonna stand around and watch a woman get beat." The boys all looked at me and nodded and we took off down the street. I could hear the woman crying and saying "Please just leave me alone. Do not hurt me or my kid. Please just leave and I will not say anything." I got mad when I heard that because no woman should be hurt nor should any kids. I looked at Clay and saw that he thinks the same thing. We ran up to where the guys were beating on the woman and pulled them off of her. Tig and Bobby held one guy and Op and Clay had the other guy. I bent down next to the woman and touched her shoulder and she screamed. I quickly took my hand off of her and said "It is alright ma'am. Just calm down. Those guys will not be hurting you again. Let us take you back to our work place and let my mom look over you." I wanted to be the one to check on her but I think that it is best if my mom does it.

She looked up at me and her mouth dropped open. There is something about her that I find familiar but I can not place it. She finally cleared her throat and said "I will come with you. I just need to get my son Jackson out of the car." I stood there in shock. My name was Jackson also but I did not tell her that. When she opened up her car door she reached in and brought out her son. I was expecting the kid to be young or maybe a baby like my son Able but this kid was at least nine years old. I saw her grab some things out of the car and I went to help her but she said "No it's alright. I have it." I just looked at her and nodded. I walked back over to where Clay was standing and said "What do we want to do with these guys?" Clay looked over to where the woman was standing with her son and a slow grin spread acrossed his face. He looked at me and said "Bring them with us. We are going to want to talk to them. First lets get this Mama to your mother so that she can check her over." I nodded at Clay and thought to myself I wonder why he smiled.

(DPOV)

I was finally back home in Charming, California and I was being chased by my ex boyfriend's thugs. I raced passed Teller-Morrow and on down the street. The next thing I know my ex boyfriend's thugs rammed me from behind and sent me into a light pole. I had enough time to yell "Jackson duck down!" Jackson is my son and he will be nine years old next month. He is the son of Jackson Teller but Jax doesn't know that he has a son. I left Charming when I saw him with Tara. My heart was broken and I was pregnant. Tara knew I was pregnant but she still made the play for Jax and that is why I left. I missed my family or who I considered to be my family.

After my car hit the light pole I struggled to find my gun but I couldn't find it. The next thing I know my door is being pulled open and my ex boyfriend's goons and was pulling me out of the car. They were hitting me and I started to cry because they hit me in my stomach. Nobody including my ex knew that I was pregnant now. I didn't want to lose this baby even if the baby's father raped me. I was crying as I said "Please just leave me alone. Do not hurt me or my kid. Please just leave and I will not say anything." I just didn't want my son or my unborn baby to be hurt. I wish that I had told someone that I was coming. I looked up as the guy that was hitting me was pulled off of me. I looked up to see four men holding the two guys back. When I felt a hand on my shoulder I screamed. I heard someone say "It is alright ma'am. Just calm down. Those guys will not be hurting you again. Let us take you back to our work place and let my mom look over you." I looked up and couldn't believe what I was seeing. There in front of me was none other than Jackson Teller. I knew if he was close that my Godfather was close also.

I cleared my throat and said "I will come with you. I just need to get my son Jackson out of the car." I could see that he was shocked but I didn't say anything else. I opened up the car door in the back and reached in and whispered "Come on Jackson it's safe to come out now." I made sure to whisper it and I made sure that nobody could hear me. After I got Jackson out of the car I leaned back in and got some things out of the car. Jax started to reach for what I had and I said "No it's alright. I have it." He looked at me for a minute and then nodded. I didn't want to let what was in my hands in his until he knew that my son was also in face his son. I looked up when he walked over to the guys that were holding the two goons and that is when I noticed Clay. I heard Jax say "What do we want to do with these guys?" I saw Clay look at me and then I saw a slow grin spread across his face. I knew then that he recognized me even if Jax didn't just yet. I heard Clay say "Bring them with us. We are going to want to talk to them. First lets get this Mama to your mother so that she can check her over." I looked over to Clay and smiled and then took my sons hand. However as soon as I took a step forward on my right leg pain shot through my foot and leg and I fell to the ground. I tried to breathe through the pain and reassure my son that I was okay. I looked to see that all of the guys were walking ahead and didn't even notice that I fell. I looked to see my son Jackson looking at me and crying and then he was screaming "Mommy, mommy please get up." I tried to move and ended up crying out in pain. I looked to see Clay shove one of the goons at one of the guys as he raced back to my side.

I was trying to tell my son that I was alright but as I started to say "It's okay sweetie" Clay was at my side looking at my son and saying "It's alright little one. I got your mom and she will be okay. You just stay close to me and I will carry your mama okay?" I heard my son crying as he said "Okay but please don't hurt her anymore. She has been hurt for to long." I couldn't believe my little precious angel had said that. I thought that I kept the pain hidden away from him but I guess that I haven't. Clay bent down to his level and whispered "I know your mom and I promise not to hurt her. I will tell you who I am once we get your mom back to my place alright little one?" I saw my son nod and he took what I had in my hands and said "Mama you let this nice guy carry you." I looked at him shocked. My son has never taken to anyone this quickly let alone a guy. I tried to smile at him but ended up grimacing. I looked at Clay and nodded and he picked me up gently.

(CPOV)

I could not believe who it was that was getting beat on. I may not have seen her in over nine years but I would know my Goddaughter anywhere. When I saw her I could not stop the grin that was forming. When Jax came over to me and said "What do we want to do with these guys?" I knew exactly what to do. I looked at him and said "Bring them with us. We are going to want to talk to them. First lets get this Mama to your mother so that she can check her over." I pushed the guy that I was helping Opie hold and told him to walk the guy back to the garage. I started following the guys when I heard Dawn's little boy scream "Mommy, mommy please get up." I looked back to see my Goddaughter on the ground and I said to Opie "Get him back to the garage now. I will bring the little Mama with me." I looked to see that the other guys had heard the little boys crys too and I told them to get moving. I raced back to Dawn's side. I could tell that she was in pain as she tried to tell her son "It's okay sweetie." Even before she could get the full sentence out I was at her side and looking into her son's eyes as I said "It's alright little one. I got your mom and she will be okay. You just stay close to me and I will carry your mama okay?" I heard the little boy sniffle as he said "Okay but please don't hurt her anymore. She has been hurt for to long." I wanted to ask more questions but thought it best to wait.

I bent down to his level and whispered "I know your mom and I promise not to hurt her. I will tell you who I am once we get your mom back to my place alright little one?" The little guy nodded at me and then took what Dawn had been holding in her hands and said "Mama you let this nice guy carry you." I smiled at him as I looked down into the eyes of my Goddaughter. I saw her nod at me so I picked her up gently. As we started to walk I looked at her son and said "So little one what is your name?" I heard Dawn's intake of breath and wondered why she was holding her breath. I looked at the little boy and what he said shocked me. He looked up at me and said "My name is Jackson." I looked from him to Dawn and then up to where Jax was looking back at us. I finally took a breath and said to Dawn "Sweetheart we have to talk but not right now. When you are better we are going to have that talk." I felt her nod and then thought to myself I am a grandpa. I was also wondering how Jax could not recognize Dawn. Then I looked down at her and realalized I only recognized her because of her eyes. I would know those eyes anywhere.

As we were walking I said "Dawn you need to stay conscious. Can you do that?" I kept looking down at her and I could tell that she was in a lot of pain. When she tried to answer me it ended up as a cry. I sped my walking up while making sure that little Jackson was with us. I looked over to him and saw him crying. I said "Jackson it's alright little one. Your mom will be alright. We are almost to where I work and we will take care of her. You are a brave boy and I am proud that you are keeping your head." I saw little Jackson look at me and he smiled. I could see the shadows of pain in his eyes and I vowed that this little guy would never know that kind of pain again.

As I was walking into the parking lot of the garage Gemma came running out. I think that Opie or one of the other guys had already told her what was going on. I saw Opie and shouted "Put those guys in the clubhouse and make the Prospect watch over them. I then want you to get Juice, Happy, Chibs, Tig, Jax, and Bobby and meet us in the living room of the club house." I saw him nod as he took off. Gemma was finally at my side and she kept looking at little Jackson by my side. She then took a good look at the woman in my arms and she gasped. She looked at me and said "Clay is that our Dawn? What in the world happened to her?" I looked at her and took a deep breath and said "The two guys that Jax, Tig, Bobby and Opie brought in here were beating her. This is her son Jackson." I heard her gasp again and she said "Lets get her into the clubhouse and laid down on the couch. I need to look her over." I nodded at her and walked into the clubhouse with little Jackson and Gemma following me. I knew that she was shocked. She was shocked not only because Dawn was back but because her son's name was Jackson.


	2. Who is She

**A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Who Is She?

(GPOV)

I couldn't believe it when Clay came walking into the parking lot with a woman in his arms. Jax had ran in and told me that they were bringing a woman back here for me to look at because was beaten. I never in a million years thought that the woman they would be bringing back here would be my Goddaughter Dawn. When I saw her in Clay's arms I knew who it was immediately because of her eyes. I took a good look at the woman in Clay's arms and said "Clay is that our Dawn? What in the world happened to her?" I said it low enough so that nobody else would hear us. Clay took in a deep breath and then said "The two guys that Jax, Tig, Bobby and Opie brought in here were beating her. This is her son Jackson." I gasped as I looked at the little boy and then at Dawn and then said "Lets get her into the clubhouse and laid down on the couch. I need to look her over." Clay nodded at me and started walking towards the clubhouse. I followed behind him with the little boy. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Dawn had a son and she had named him after Jax.

When we got inside I noticed Tig, Juice, Bobby, Happy, Jax, and Opie all standing inside looking at Clay. I looked at my husband and said "Place her gently on the couch." He nodded at me and did just that. As soon as she was laid down on the couch I saw her son rush towards her and heard him say "Mommy, mommy please talk to me." When Dawn didn't respond he started crying and Clay put a hand on his shoulder and said "Little one it's alright. Let Grandma Gemma take a look at her." I then said "Why don't you let Grandpa Clay get you something to drink precious? I will take care of your mommy alright." I heard the guys gasp as Clay called med Grandma and I just smiled. I would be a grandma to this little boy. I bent down to his level and said "?" The little guy just looked at me and then he said "I know you now. Mommy always talked about you. I will go with Grandpa Clay while you tend to my mommy. Please just make sure her and my brother or sister are okay please." I gasped and looked at him as did Clay. I looked in his eyes and said "Is your mommy pregnant then?" He looked like he was going to start crying again so I pulled him into a hug and he whispered "Mommy was raped and now she is pregnant. I wasn't supposed to know that she was raped but I over heard her and the guy fighting and I kept hearing her scream No!" I didn't know what to say to this so I looked over at Clay who must have heard because a hard look came over his face.

I looked back at the little boy and said "Alright sweetie I will make sure mommy and the baby are doing fine. You go with Grandpa Clay." He nodded at me and then looked over to where all the other guys were standing. What he did and said next surprised me. His eyes met Happy's and he yelled "Happy! Oh my God I'm glad to see you" and then he ran over to Happy whose face was open in surprise but he caught the boy in his arms and lifted him up and hugged him. I looked at Clay and said "You need to find out how he knows Happy and find out what Happy knows about Dawn and little Jackson." He nodded and then took off towards them. I then looked back down at Dawn and noticed that she had lost conciousness.

(HPOV)

Opie came running in to where I was talking to Juice and said "Clay wants us all in the living room of the clubhouse now. We are going to need to talk but he is bringing in an injured woman along with her son. I had no clue that it was going to be my Godchild that was the kid. I was shocked when I saw Clay walk in with Dawn in his arms. I kept my mouth shut for now though because I did not want the other guys knowing that I know her until Clay says it's alright. He isn't even aware that I kept in touch with Dawn all of these years. I was also with her when she gave birth to Jackson. As soon as I saw him I knew whose son he was but I never said a word and she never told me. I look over to where Jax is standing and he is looking at his mom, Clay and Dawn. That is when I realalize that he doesn't even know who she is.

I saw my Godson rush to his mom's side as soon as Clay laid her down on the couch and I heard him say "Mommy, mommy please talk to me." I looked at Dawn and had to clench my teeth from growling. I heard my Godson start to cry when she didn't respond and Clay leaned down to him and said "Little one it's alright. Let Grandma Gemma take a look at her." I gasped because I knew then that he knew who Dawn was. I also heard all the other guys gasp at this. Jax looked from his mom to Clay to Dawn and mumbled "Clay, just called mom this woman's son's grandma. Who is she?" It took all of my will power not to say anything or punch him for what he did to Dawn in the past. I don't know exactly what he did but it had to have been bad for Dawn to break all ties here.

I looked up as Gemma said "Why don't you let Grandpa Clay get you something to drink precious? I will take care of your mommy alright." I could hear the guys murmuring but my eyes were on my Godson. I knew that he knew what had been happening to his mom but I wasn't aware of what has happened since I talked to her about two months ago. I kept my eyes on him because it looked as if he was going to cry again and I heard him say "I know who you are now. Mommy talks about you all the time. I will go with Grandpa Clay while you tend to mommy. Please just make sure her and my brother or sister is okay." I heard Gemma gasp as the rest of us gasped. I wasn't even aware that she was pregnant. I saw Gemma look Jackson right in the eye and said "Is your mommy pregnant then?" He looked like he wanted to let the tears fall down his face but he fought them. Gemma leaned in and hugged him and he whispered something to her. Whatever it was brought her head up and she looked at Clay. I guess he had heard whatever it was that Jackson had said because his face took on a hard look. Gemma looked back to my Godson and said "Alright sweetie I will make sure mommy and the baby are doing fine. You go with Grandpa Clay." I saw him nod and then he finally looked over to where the rest of us was standing.

As soon as he saw me he started running towards me and yelled "Happy! Oh my God I'm glad to see you." My mouth dropped open in shock as he ran towards me but I still caught him up in my arms and hugged him tight. I saw Gemma look at Clay and she said something to him and he nodded. I looked around and saw all of the guys staring at me. I tried to put Jackson down but he started crying so I said "Okay little man I will keep a hold of you. I got you and you are safe now and so is mommy I promise." He smiled through his tears at me. I didn't know what else to say so I just held him tight. Clay came up to us and said "So little one I see that you know Happy." I looked back at the boy in my arms and helped him turn towards Clay. Clay looked from Jackson to me and as I cleared my throat to say something Jackson said "Happy is my father." I about choked because he forgot the most important word in that sentence and I heard all the guys gasp. I looked to Jackson and said "Little man you forgot one word in there." Jackson concentrated for a minute and then said "Oh shoot." Which made all of us laugh. Jackson looked from me to Clay and said "Happy is not my father in that sense. He's my Godfather. He was even there when I was born." I about choked on my tounge because the guys didn't need to know that.

Clay looked at me and nodded and then said "Well now you know Happy, Grandma Gemma and me Grandpa Clay. Let me introduce you to the rest of the boys. These are Tig, Bobby, Opie, Juice, and Jax." I looked at Jackson and saw him studying all the other guys and then he said "I know of Opie. Mommy use to talk about him and what a great friend he was. Is he my uncle?" I started coughing because I wasn't sure what to say. I looked to Clay and noticed that he to had started choking on his drink. I finally set Jackson down and I said "Little man if you want to call Opie your Uncle I'm sure that would be alright with your mom. But you also have to ask Opie if you can call him your Uncle." I looked to where Opie was standing in shock and I noticed all the other guys looking between Clay, Opie, Little Jackson and me. I saw Clay nod his head and then he said "Alright boys lets take the little one here into the Chapel so we can talk." They all looked at him in shock and he just said "Happy you grab his other hand. Come on boys I know you have questions." Finally with that Clay, Little Jackson and I led the way into the chapel. I wondered what Clay was going to say to everyone. I also wondered if he made the connection between Dawn's son Jackson and his step son yet.

(CPOV)

I led the guys into the Chapel while holding onto Little Jackson's hand as Happy held his other hand. As soon as we entered the chapel I sat down in my normal chair and looked at Happy and said "Take the chair next to me. We can go back and forth with having the little one on our laps." I saw him nod at me as he sat down. Once everyone was sitting down and before I could even say anything Jax spoke up and said "Clay how do you and mom know that woman? Why did you call her Grandma to that woman's son? How does that woman know Happy and Opie?" I looked around and saw that everyone was lookin at me. I took a deep breath and said "Jax you would know her too if you actually thought about it. When I first looked at her and looked in her eyes I knew who exactly she was." As I was saying this I saw him think about it and then his eyes snapped open and straight to me. I saw him take a deep breath and then he said "I thought she looked familiar to me but I just could not place it. Now when I close my eyes and I think about her eyes I can tell who it is. Clay that is Dawn isn't it?" I took a deep breath in and said "Jax you are right. That is Dawn laying out there on that couch." I looked around as I heard all the guys gasp and the recognizition lit everyone's eyes. I looked down when I felt something pull on my pants leg. I looked at Little Jackson and said "What is it little one?" He looked at me before climbing up to sit on my lap. After he sat on my lap I could feel all eyes on me. I looked to see Happy clenching his mouth shut and then Little Jackson said "Grandpa Clay does everyone in here know my mommy?" I smiled at him and said "Yes little one everyone in here knows your mommy. Your mommy is mine and Gemma's Goddaughter." He looked around and then nodded and then pointed to Jax and what he said next shocked everyone. He looked Jax right in the eye and said "I don't like you. You broke my mommy's heart." I heard everyone gasp including someone at the door. I looked up to see Dawn standing there with pain on her face and in her eyes. When Little Jackson looked towards the door he yelled "Mommy oh mommy." He jumped out of my lap and grabbed Happy's hand and pulled him with him towards where Dawn was standing.

(DPOV)

I came back to conciousness with Gemma leaning over me. She had stitched up the cut on my leg and wrapped my foot and ankle in a wrap. She had also stitched up and bandaged my head. I looked around and didn't see my son and I started to freak out. Gemma saw this and smiled and said "Baby girl it's alright. Your son is with Clay and Happy and the rest of the guys. When she said Happy my eyes lit up. I haven't seen him in a couple of months. I looked down to my stomach when I remembered what happened and Gemma looked at me and said "The baby is alright." I just heaved a sigh of relief. I sat there talking to Gemma for a few and then said "I need to find my son and make sure he is alright." Gemma nodded her head at me and said "They are in the Chapel." I nodded at her and headed that way. I got to the door as I heard my son say "I don't like you. You broke my mommy's heart." I looked at my son and then to who he was looking at and my heart sped up. Even after all of these years he can still do that to me. I gasped and Clay looked over to me and the Little Jackson looked towards the door and yelled "Mommy oh mommy." I had to smile as he jumped off of Clay's lap and grabbed Happy's hand pulling him towards me.

As soon as they were in front of me my son threw himself into me and I would have fell if Happy hadn't put his arm around my waist. I hugged my son back and said "I love you Jackson and I'm proud to call you my son. You were so brave today sweetheart just like your dad." I didn't stop to think about what I said but when I did my hand flew up to my mouth and my eyes shot to Happy and then Clay. It looked like they both wanted to say something but they didn't. Happy pulled me into a hug and said "It's good to see you baby girl but I'm sorry its under these circumstances." I grimaced and looked into his eyes and said "You're going to be a Godfather again and will you go with me to my doctors appointments like you did before please?" He smiled and nodded his head. I then looked around at the other guys in the room and said "Hello boys." I didn't have time to say anything else before Tig and Bobby were out of their seats. They both rushed over to me and gathered me into a hug. Tig whispered in my ear "We need to talk later little sis." I just nodded my head and then looked to where Opie was sitting. I walked over to him as quickly as I could but he was to me before I even got half way to him. I looked up and saw the big grin on his face. He hugged me and then kissed me and said "Welcome home little sis. Also I would love it if your son could call me Uncle." I smiled at that and then nodded. Juice was the next one to hug me and he kissed me on the cheek. I then walked up to Clay and said "It's good to see you. I have missed you and Gemma." He hugged me and said "Well you are home now where you belong. We need to talk but not right now." I could feel someone behind me and I knew it was Jax.

I took a deep breath before turning towards him and then I said "Hello, Jax." He just looked at me and when he started to hug me I said in a harsh voice "Don't! Don't even touch me." After I said that I turned around from him and walked out of the chapel. When I got to the door though I stopped and turned towards Clay and asked "Where is Chibs?" He looked at me and then said "He will be back later on. He is on a run but we will surprise him with you being here. Do you need a place to stay?" I looked at him and shook my head and said "No I have that covered and no I won't tell you where." I saw his mouth drop open and then I turned towards my son and said "Come on sweetheart. We need to go." My son looked at me and then ran back and gave Clay and Happy a hug and then came back to me and with that we walked out of the Chapel and out of the garage.

(JPOV)

My heart was racing and I knew the reason. I did not know what to do about it though. At one time I had loved Dawn and I will admit that I still do but it kills me to know that she had a kid with another man. With how old the boy looked it could not have been long that she found someone else. I can not say that I blame her though. When she walked up and talked to Clay I stood up and behind her. She turned towards me and said "Hello, Jax." I just stared into her baby blue eyes and then started to hug her. She stepped back and said in a harsh tone "Don't! Don't even touch me." After she said that she turned around and started walking out of the Chapel. When she got to the door she turned back and asked Clay "Where is Chibs?" Clay looked at her and smiled and said "He will be back later on. He is on a run but we will surprise him with you being here. Do you need a place to stay?" She shook her head and said "No I have that covered and no I won't tell you where." Clay's mouth dropped open as she turned towards her son and said "Come on sweetheart. We need to go." I saw her son look at her and then he ran back and gave both Clay and Happy a hug and then ran back to his mom and mother and son walked out of the Chapel and then out of the garage.

I stood there in shock. I just wanted to hug her and she would not even let me near her. I wanted to make sure that she was alright. I looked around and saw that everyone was looking at the door where she has just walked out. I voiced the question that has been eating at me since I figured out who the woman was. I looked at Happy and said "Who is the father of her son?" I figured that Happy would tell me but he looked at Clay and then at me and said "If you want to know then you have to ask her. She never told me brother." After he said that he looked at me again and said "I will tell you this much though Jax. If you hurt her you will deal with me. I know who those guys are that attacked her and I will be damned if I let her get hurt anymore. So why don't you just stay away from her?" I looked at him in shock and then he stomped out of the Chapel.


	3. Finding Out

**A/N: Thank you to those who have left reviews. Well here goes chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.**

Finding Out

(HPOV)

I walked out of the chapel after my little outburst towards Jax. I didn't know for 100 percent that Jax was my Godson's father but I have suspected it. The timing is right and Little Jackson does look like Jax. They both have the same eyes and the same mannerisms. I wonder if anyone else noticed. I had a suspicion on where Dawn was going to be staying but I didn't tell anyone. As I was walking out I saw Gemma looking around and when she saw me she said "Did Dawn leave already?" I nodded my head and said "Yes, Dawn and little man has left already. I don't know where they are staying and she wouldn't tell us. I think she wouldn't tell us because of Jax." I knew as soon as I said that I had said to much. Gemma looked at me and said "Happy is Jax the father of Little Jackson?" I just looked at her and sighed "Honestly Gemma I don't know who the father of Little Jackson is. She never once told me but I think that he is and for now this stays between us. I'm going to go and see if I can find her. She doesn't need to be alone right now especially since I know her ex boyfriend's hired goons are after her." She nodded and I walked out.

I had just started my bike when I heard someone yelling. I looked up to see my Godson running towards me. I hopped off of my bike and raced to meet him. As soon as I picked him up I said "Jackson where is your momma little man?" He started screaming again and this time Gemma, Clay, Tig, Juice, and Jax all came running out of the garage. I said "Jackson take some deep breaths buddy and tell me what happened." He looked at me and took a couple deep breaths and said "Mommy and I were at our car and she was getting something out of the car because she forgot it earlier and she never goes without it. It's a gold necklace with a harley on it. Mommy was getting upset because she couldn't find it and I remember she said it's the only thing she has that my father gave her. After she grabbed it up we started walking when all of a sudden two guys came out of nowhere and grabbed us. Mommy fought loose of one guy and attacked the guy who was holding me. He had to let go of me to grab mommy and mommy told me to run back here." I had to take a deep breath in because when he started talking about the necklace and then said what he did about his father I knew for sure then that Jax was my Godson's father. I heard a couple people gasp and looked up to see Jax's face as white as a ghost. I knew then that he also picked up on it.

I looked at the boy in my arms and said "What happened next little man?" He started to cry as he said "Mommy fought the guys off and pulled a knife. She stabbed the one that was holding her but the other guy hit her so hard that she fell onto the pavement. I took off running for here and when I looked back mommy was on the ground bleeding badly and unconscious. Someone came out of a store or something and ran over to where mommy was but I didn't stop running until I got here. Will you come with me Happy to get mommy. I think she needs to go to the hospital this time." I hugged him to me tightly and said "Alright little man lets go. Someone call an ambulance. I want her taken to the hospital this time." I looked at Clay as I said this and he nodded. He looked at Tig, Juice, and Jax and said "Make sure you have your weapons on you. We are going to go with Happy and Little Jackson here. Gemma call 911 and get an ambulance and get Unser and Hale to meet us at the hospital. Also tell Bobby and Opie what happened. When Chibs gets back here send him to the hospital along with Bobby and Opie." I didn't stay around to hear Gemma's response. Even though it was a short distance to where Dawn was I put Jackson on the back of my bike and put my helmet on him and took off out of the parking lot. When we got to where Dawn was laying bleeding on the ground I about died from what I saw. It looked like she had been stabbed.

(JPOV)

I was talking to my mom, Clay, Juice, and Tig when I heard someone screaming. I recognized that scream even though I had only met the boy today. I looked at mom and Clay, Juice, and Tig and we all took off running out of the garage. We got out there just in time to see Happy scoop the boy into his arms and I heard him say "Jackson take some deep breaths buddy and tell me what happened." My heart was in my throat because I did not see Dawn anywhere. I looked at Clay and noticed that he also was looking scared about what the boy had to say.

I saw the boy look at Happy and take in a couple of deep breaths. What he said next had me in shock. The boy looked at Happy and said "Mommy and I were at our car and she was getting something out of the car because she forgot it earlier and she never goes without it. It's a gold necklace with a harley on it. Mommy was getting upset because she couldn't find it and I remember she said it's the only thing she has that my father gave her. After she grabbed it up we started walking when all of a sudden two guys came out of nowhere and grabbed us. Mommy fought loose of one guy and attacked the guy who was holding me. He had to let go of me to grab mommy and mommy told me to run back here." I gasped because of what I just heard. I knew the necklace he was talking about. I got it for Dawn on our 6 month anniversary. As I took in what the boy said I about fell over because he said that his mom had said that is the only thing she has left that the boys father gave her. I looked at mom and Clay and saw that they also made the connection.

I had to stop thinking about though and focus on what Happy was saying to the boy. I heard Happy say "What happened next Little man?" I had to take in a deep breath. I was scared to hear what happened but I listened as my son said "Mommy fought the guys off and pulled a knife. She stabbed the one that was holding her but the other guy hit her so hard that she fell onto the pavement. I took off running for here and when I looked back mommy was on the ground bleeding badly and unconscious. Someone came out of a store or something and ran over to where mommy was but I didn't stop running until I got here. Will you come with me Happy to get mommy. I think she needs to go to the hospital this time." I saw Happy hug the boy tightly as he said "Alright little man lets go. Someone call an ambulance. I want her taken to the hospital this time." I saw him look at Clay as he said this. Clay nodded his head and then he looked at Tig, Juice, and me and said "Make sure you have your weapons on you. We are going to go with Happy and Little Jackson here. Gemma call 911 and get an ambulance and get Unser and Hale to meet us at the hospital. Also tell Bobby and Opie what happened. When Chibs gets back here send him to the hospital along with Bobby and Opie." Happy didn't even stay around to listen. He picked up my son and placed him on his motorcycle and put his helmet on Jackson's head and took off out of the parking lot.

I ran inside and grabbed my holster with my gun and then ran to my bike. Clay, Tig, and Juice were already on their bikes. As soon as I got on my bike and started it we all tore out of the parking lot. When we got to where Happy was with Dawn and Jackson my heart about stopped. Dawn was laying on the ground unmoving. She was pale and she was losing a lot of blood. I jumped off of my bike and raced over to her. Right now I could not think of anything except getting her to a hospital and making sure she was alright.


	4. Hospital and Information

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. In this chapter I will be bringing in another character. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**This chapter will have a bit of child abuse in it but not much!**

Hospitals and Information

(JPOV)

I do not know how long we have been waiting here until finally we heard the ambulance sirens. I looked over to where my mom was standing with Little Jackson in her arms. After she had called 911 she rushed out here and I am thankful for it. Dawn was still losing blood despite the fact that both Happy and I were putting pressure on her wound. I looked at Happy and said "Did you know I was the father of her son, brother?" He looked up at me and shook his head and then said "No brother I didn't but I kind of suspected it. Whenever your name was brought up she would get angry and then stomp out. She asked me to not tell anyone that I was in contact with her and to keep any suspicions that I had to myself. I promised her because I could tell that if I did tell anyone what I was suspecting or that I was in contact with her she would run again. I love Dawn like a sister and I didn't want to see her anywhere but where I could take care of her and help her. I'm sorry if you're mad that I didn't tell you but I didn't tell you so that I could keep her where I knew she had some kind of protection." I looked at him for a long minute and said "I'm not mad at you Happy. I'm mad that she didn't even tell me I had a son. Why didn't she tell me? She knew that I loved her! Why did she even run to begin with? She never told me. We got into an argument and she said we were done and by the time I got to her house she had already left. I thought I could make it up to her." Happy looked at me and then said "She left because Tara told her that you and her had sex and that you wanted to be with her but you didn't want to hurt Dawn. She also left because Tara told her that if she tried to tell you that she was pregnant that she would hurt Dawn. We all know that Dawn is strong but Dawn wanted the baby and she was afraid that if Tara hurt her that she would also hurt the unborn baby. Dawn and I talked about you at first but after she said that about Tara threatening her she closed up and told me to forget the conversation. I did what I did to protect her. Jax no offense brother but when it comes to Tara you have always been blind." I looked at him astonished and I was not sure what to believe.

Finally the ambulance pulled up along with Chief Unser and Deputy Chief Hale. The paramedics jumped out of the ambulance and rushed over to Dawn. When Unser and Hale came over they both paled when they saw who it was that was laying on the ground. Hale came up to me as I stood up and moved out of the paramedics way and said "What the fuck happened here Jax? When did Dawn get back into town?" I looked at him and said "All I know is that two guys attacked Dawn while her and her son was walking to their car. As you can see they had been ran off the road earlier by two other guys who are at the clubhouse right now and they will be taken care of our way Hale. They messed with what's mine." I saw Hale look over to where Little Jackson was and then he turned to me and said "So she finally told you about your son then?" I looked at him with my mouth opened. I said "How do you know that her son is my son and why didn't you tell me? Damn it Hale you know what I went through after she left!" He shook his head and said "Yes I know that her son is your son. Do you think I wouldn't talk to my own sister after she left? Damn it Jax she left to protect herself and her unborn baby because of Tara. Haven't you ever wondered why since Tara has been back I have kept my distance? You know that I was once close to Tara. But after she did what she did I loathed her and I knew that if I said anything to her that she would look for Dawn. I wasn't about to let anything happen to my sister and my nephew." I stared at him and said "I do understand but Dawn is mine. She always has been and always will be. I will just have to prove to her. Can I get a police escort to the hospital? Tara is working today and I am now afraid of what she will do when she sees Dawn." I had to take in a deep breath when I said this.

Hale looked at me and said "Yes you can have a police escort but I'm telling you now Jax that if Tara tries anything I will throw her ass in jail quicker than shit. Regardless if she is your old lady or not." I looked at him and said "Hale she never has been nor will she ever be my old lady. That place is reserved for one woman and she just came back into my life. I love your sister Hale. I always have and I always will. If Tara tries anything you can arrest her but let Gemma have at her first. She needs to learn that you do not mess with SAMCRO or the ladies of SAMCRO men! I am sorry for what your sister has went through but from now on she will never be hurt again if I have my way about it. Lets see how Tara reacts when Dawn is brought in. If she says anything about threatening Dawn's life from before can't you arrest her still on it?" I looked at Hale as I said this and he nodded his head. We both looked over to where Dawn was being loaded into the ambulance. I looked back at my mom and yelled "Mom ride with her." She looked up and nodded at me. I looked at Hale and said "Who does Little Jackson ride with?" He looked at me and then said "Let me take him with me. That way you can go as fast as you want and we don't have to worry about him falling off." I nodded at him and we both went over to where Little Jackson was now standing with Clay.

When Little Jackson looked up he saw Hale and yelled "Uncle David is mommy going to be alright?" I saw Hale bend down to my sons level as he said "Well little buddy I'm sure your mommy is going to be fine. You're going to ride with me so we can get to the hospital real fast. Now listen little buddy I have to tell you something important okay. You see this man standing behind me. His name is Jackson but we call him Jax. He is your father little buddy." I looked at Hale like he was crazy to tell him this now but then my son looked up to me and said "I'm sorry for what I said about you earlier but you did hurt mommy, daddy. I wasn't supposed to know but I heard her crying one night and listened to her talking to herself and she just kept repeating your name. I'm glad that I finally got to meet you though. Can we go and see mommy now?" I looked at my son and said "Yes we can go and see mommy now. I am sorry that your mommy was hurting but it was not really because of me. It was because of a woman that came between your mom and I but I promise you this. I still love your mommy after all these years and I will make it right. You ride with Uncle David while Daddy follows close behind on his bike with Happy, Grandpa Clay, and the others. Okay son?" He looked at me and nodded and went with Hale to his police car. I watched him get in and buckled in and then got on my bike followed by Happy, Clay, Tig, and the others. I knew today was going to be a long day.

Hale and Unser both put on their lights and sirens and then we were flying through Charming on the way to the hospital. We pulled in seconds after the ambulance did. Gemma went over to Hale's car and helped Little Jackson out while Hale and I rushed in to follow Dawn and the paramedics. By unspoken agreement neither Hale or I were leaving Dawn alone with Tara. When I saw Tara she was looking at a chart but she looked up when she heard the paramedics say "What room do you want this woman in? She is bleeding badly." Tara walked over quickly and when she saw who it was on the gurney she went ballistic. I saw that Dawn was starting to become conscious again as she was moving her hand. Tara did not even see Hale and I behind the paramedics as she yelled "You bitch what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away from Charming and away from Jax or I would make you pay!" I looked at Hale and noticed that he was about to spring into action but one of the paramedics beat him to it. The paramedic looked at Tara with murder in his eyes as he said "Step back Doctor! We will find the head Doctor and have him work on this woman! I will also personally make sure that he hears what you have said to this woman! How you became a Doctor with an attitude and thought process of that surprises me but I will make sure that you don't work here as a Doctor anymore!" When Tara did not move one of the nurses came from around the nurse's station and pushed her out of the way and told the paramedic "Take her to Trauma 1 and I will page another Doctor."

Tara still would not move out of the way and she reached passed the paramedics with something sharp and pushed it into Dawn. I heard Dawn scream in pain and I looked at Hale and we both lunged forward at the same time. When Tara saw me she went off and yelled "Dawn I may not be your Doctor on this case but I will make sure that you pay for coming back here. You are not taking my man from me after everything I went through to get him away from you, you SLUT!!!" I looked at Tara with murder in my eyes as Hale and I both grabbed Tara by an arm each and pulled her away from Dawn. I looked back at the Nurse and the Paramedic and said "We will handle the good Doctor. You just make sure you get my woman looked after. She is my life and we have a son together. Do whatever you have to, to make sure that she is alright." They both nodded and wheeled Dawn into Trauma 1. After I saw that I looked at Hale and said "Lets take Tara out to the waiting room. She needs to tell everyone what she just did." I saw Tara pale even further but at this minute I did not care. She hurt my woman and for that she must pay.

(TPOV)

I couldn't believe what my eyes were telling me. I was at the Nurse's station looking at a chart when some paramedics rushed in and said "What room do you want this woman in? She's bleeding badly?" I put the chart that I was reading down and rushed over to the Gurney. When I saw who was on it I went ballistic and I yelled "You bitch what the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away from Charming and from Jax or I would make you pay!" I knew that I was still in the hospital and what I was saying but at this minute I didn't care. I would not let her wreck what I had with Jax. He was mine and he would stay mine. I heard gasps from in front of me and behind me but I didn't care. For all I cared if Dawn died right now it would solve all of my problems. I knew I wasn't thinking clearly but right now I didn't care. One of the paramedics said "Step back Doctor! We will find the head Doctor and have him work on this woman! I will also personally make sure that he hears what you have said to this woman! How you became a Doctor with an attitude and thought process of that surprises me but I will make sure that you don't work here as a Doctor anymore!" I wasn't listening to him and I felt myself being pushed and I heard a Nurse say "Take her to Trauma 1 and I will page another Doctor." I felt the paramedics try to push past me but I reached into my lab coat pocket and took out a scapel and I pushed past him and put it into her shoulder hard and deep. I felt good when I heard her scream in pain.

I looked up as I saw two blurs coming towards me and I paled a little when I saw that it was David Hale and Jax. I saw red and yelled "Dawn I may not be your Doctor on this case but I will make sure that you pay for coming back here. You are not taking my man from me after everything I went through to get him away from you, you SLUT!!!" As soon as I yelled that I felt both of my arms being grabbed and I looked to see that Hale had one arm and Jax had the other. What I saw in Jax's eyes shocked me. He was looking at me like he hated me. I knew that he didn't hate me though because he loves me. I heard Jax say "We will handle the good Doctor. You just make sure you get my woman looked after. She is my life and we have a son together. Do whatever you have to, to make sure that she is alright." I saw the Nurse and the paramedics rushing her into the Trauma room. I wanted to scream but for right now I thought it best to keep my mouth shut.

I looked up as Jax said "Lets take Tara out to the waiting room. She needs to tell everyone what she just did." I could feel myself pale because I knew that there would be a fight yet but I honestly didn't care. Jax was mine and some slut would not take him from me especially after all I did to get him. I felt myself walking well being pulled and then the next thing I know we are in the waiting room. When I looked up I saw a boy about 9 years old and I went ballistic again. I can't believe she had the baby and that she kept him. I couldn't let Jax find out that Dawn's son was his. I pulled my arms and broke free from Jax and Hale and before they could catch me I ran over to the boy and pulled my arm back and punched him in the face. I heard people gasp but I didn't care. The boy started crying and I knew that I broke his nose. The next thing I know I'm up against the hospital waiting room wall being held there by Jax.

I have never known him to put his hands on a woman before so I was scared but not to scared. What he said next though surprised me. He looked at me with hate in his eyes and said "Don't you ever touch my son again you little Bitch! I now know about what you did to Dawn. I found out earlier even before we got here. If you ever lay one hand or even a finger on my son or my woman ever again I will make sure that you wish you were never born. Do you got that?" I looked at him and smirked and said "Jax you know you don't want her. You love me and want me! We already have one child together we can't have a little spoiled brat coming into our lives now." I heard him growl and then he said "First of all Able is my son not our son. Second of all anything you thought we had was just that. You thinking and wishing for it. I may have slept with you a time or two but that was never love. The one and only woman I have ever loved and still love is now in the Emergency room with an extra wound because you stabbed her with something!" I looked up when someone pushed Jax out of the way and came face to face with Gemma. She punched me in the nose and said "That is for punching my grandson you manipulative bitch!" She then punched me in the stomach and said "That is for whatever you did to my Goddaughter! You ever come near them again and you won't have to worry about Jax. You will have to worry about me. I think its about time you went to jail for what you have done. You were stupid enough to threaten my Goddaughter with a police officer standing there. How stupid can you be?" I looked at her and shook my head and said "Nobody will arrest me since I'm with Jax." I heard someone laugh and then I heard Jax say "Hale can I put the handcuffs on her please? Maybe then she will understand I am not with her and that I never will be." I gasped because until this second I didn't believe him.

Hale looked at me with such hate in his eyes as he said "Sure brother you can put the cuffs on her. Make sure they are tight." I couldn't believe what was happening. Jax came over to where I was at and roughly put my hands behind my back and then he snapped the cuffs on me. Hale came over and read me my rights and then another police officer that I didn't even see came and took me away. I heard Jax say "If she has harmed my woman or son any more than what I know about I will make her pay." I was thankful he didn't know that I was the one who had the guy that Dawn was dating court her. As soon as I thought that I looked up to see another woman walking into the hospital and I paled. When she saw me she walked right up to me and punched me in the mouth and yelled "You fucking bitch you could have gotten her killed." I heard everyone gasp and I turned to see Happy, Jax, Clay and Gemma coming walking over while David was taking his nephew back into the Emergency Room to get his nose checked out. I hoped that I had broke it.

(Brianna POV)

I was already on my way to Charming and just about 30 minutes out when my Godson text me and told me that Brianna was in the hospital. I knew that Tara was working there because I have kept tabs on her over the years. I knew that if my bitch of a cousin recognized Dawn that it was going to go badly for Dawn. Tara and I never got along and after she did what she did to Dawn I hated her even more. I knew that Tara was the one responsible for all the pain and suffering Dawn has done at her ex boyfriend's hands. I also knew that Dawn's ex boyfriend is also in reality Tara's husband and I would make sure that Tara knew I knew.

When I walked into the hospital I saw Tara being led away by a police officer. When she looked up and saw me I had the pleasure of watching her go pale. I walked right up to her and punched her in the mouth and yelled "You fucking bitch you could have gotten her killed." I didn't even realalize that there were others in the waiting room. I looked around when I saw Tara looking around and noticed Happy and I smiled a little at him. Little did he know that I love him and the only one who knew that is Dawn. I saw Clay, Gemma, and Jax walking towards me also. I think that Happy is the only one who recognizes me. When they all got to me I was getting ready to hit Tara again but Happy grabbed me by my arms and said "Bri, calm down." I saw that Clay, Gemma, and Jax were all looking at us and I said "Hey Uncle Clay and Aunt Gemma." I heard Gemma gasp and then she said "Who are you?" I looked up at Happy and he chuckled and he said "Gemma think about it. Who do I call Bri? Also who is the only Knowles girl that you actually like?" I heard Jax gasp as he came over and said "Brianna is that you?" I nodded and said "Yeah Jax it's me. Now where is my hug and kiss at big brother?"

The next thing I know I'm up in his arms and he is hugging me and gave me a kiss on the head. I pulled back when I heard Tara yell "What the fuck? You can hug and kiss her but not me?" I looked at Tara and said "I'm not the one who tried to have his woman killed! Tara did you really not think that I would find out what you have done?" I saw her go pale at this and she said "You don't know anything!" I saw Clay and Jax exchange looks along with Happy and Gemma. Happy pulled me back into his arms as he said "What do you know baby girl? Is it about Dawn?" I looked at him with sad eyes and said "Happy you know that Dawn was in an abusive relationship and her ex boyfriend wouldn't let her go. What you don't know is that Dawn's ex boyfriend Mike is actually Tara's husband! Where do you think Tara goes every couple of weeks? I hired a private investigator because one night when Mike was at a bar where I was I heard him talking to her on the phone and he kept saying Tara baby it's alright. I know you love me but I also know you love that guy Jax. Why do you think I keep at Dawn the way I do? I'm doing it for you and for us" When I heard that I knew something was up so I called my ex boyfriend who is married to one of mine and Dawn's friends. He is a private detective and I had him look into it. The information he gave me made me sick. Tara and Mike have been married since she left Charming and she moved to Chicago. Tara and Mike spend about a week together a month. I also have pictures to go with it."

I looked around at my Uncle Clay and Aunt Gemma and the man I consider my brother who I could see that he still loves Dawn. I then looked around and noticed my Godson wasn't anywhere so I looked to Happy and said "Where is our Godson at Happy?" He looked over to Jax and Jax nodded so he said "He is in the ER getting his nose looked at. Tara punched him in the nose when she saw him." I gasped and said "You little tart! What in the hell do you think you're doing hitting a little boy? Have you completely lost your mind?!?!?!?!" I saw Tara get angry with what I said and she spat "If Jax wouldn't have pulled me off of him I would have done more. That little bastard cost me the man I love." I just looked at her and said "Tara you never had him. From the moment he laid eyes on Dawn that is the only person he has ever truly wanted. Why couldn't you see that? You say you love him but if you did you wouldn't have kept him from the woman who has his heart. You are a lying, manipulative, conniving bitch Tara and I'm ashamed that you are related to me at all. Now unless you want hit again I would suggest that you let the police officer take you to jail. Oh and Tara remember who I am and what I can do. If you cause Dawn, Jax or my Godson anymore problems I will make sure that once you're in jail you will pay for it. Do I make myself clear?" Tara looked at me and then said "I don't know what you're talking about. Just remember that Mike will know where Dawn ran to and she isn't safe. Also I know that you won't hit me. You're to much of a princess."

Before Happy could even grab my arms I had Tara pinned up against the wall. I looked at her and said "You want to know who I am? Why don't you think along the lines of SAMCRO but female version. If you still ain't sure make sure to call your husband. He has seen who I am and what I will do. Now back the fuck off of Jax, Dawn, and my Godson you little bitch." I let her go finally because Happy was pulling me away. I looked at Clay and Gemma who were both shocked. Jax was just smiling and Happy said "Alright sweetheart let the nice police officer take her. You and I will be having a talk later about what it is exactly you do." I just nodded at him and let the officer take Tara away. I smiled at Uncle Clay and Aunt Gemma and then gave them a hug. I also hugged Jax again and then went and hugged Tig, Bobby, Juice, and Opie.


	5. Visitors

**A/N: So now we have Brianna, Dawn, and Little Jackson who I own. Jax and the rest of the characters belong to Kurt Sutter and Sons of Anarchy. I also own Mike and the goons. In this chapter you will meet five more of my characters. A little question for you. Which of the five that I'm introducing in this chapter will end up with Juice? The person or person's who respond correctly will get a chapter dedicated to them! Now on to the next chapter!!! **

Visitors

(HPOV)

I can't believe that Brianna is here. I haven't seen her in six months and I have missed her but I wouldn't tell her that. It feels good to have her in my arms but I wouldn't tell her that either. I couldn't believe it when she punched Tara and then held her up against the wall. I wasn't sure what to do but I knew I had to pull her off of Tara before she hurt her to badly. I didn't want Brianna to end up in jail. After the officer left with Tara and Brianna had given hugs to Clay, Gemma, Jax, Opie, Bobby, Tig and Juice I went and pulled her back into my arms. She turned around and surprised the hell out of me by hugging me and then she kissed me. After she kissed me she walked out of my arms and went over and sat on Opie's lap.

I was about to say something about Brianna being on Opie's lap when Jax walked over to me and said "Did you know any of what Bri just told us?" I shook my head and said "I had no clue. If I had this all would have ended a lot sooner than what it just did brother. Dawn dated Mike for about a year and when she broke it off with him he started following her and beating her. When I found out I kicked his ass and I had thought he stopped. I guess now I know that I was wrong." Jax looked at me and said "Do not beat yourself up over it brother. If Dawn wanted you to know she would have told you. Look here comes my son and your Godson. Let's check on him." I nodded at him and followed him over to where David and Little Jackson was standing. Little Jackson hugged first Jax and then me and said "She broke my nose." I wanted to go after her but right now I needed to stop Brianna from going after her. She was already speed walking towards the exit as soon as she heard what Little Jackson had said.

I caught up to her as she was heading out the door and grabbed her wrist. She spun around and said "What the hell do you want? I'm going to finish that bitch off now." I pulled her to me and bent my head and kissed her. At first she was shocked and then she started responding back to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stood up on her tip toes and kissed me back with passion. I broke the kiss and gasped for air. I didn't know until now what it would be like to kiss her. I walked backwards pulling her with me and leaned onto the hospital building and pulled her inbetween my legs and said "I know you want to sweetheart but right now we need to stay here for Dawn." She nodded at me and said "So what was the kiss for?" I just shrugged my shoulders and then leaned down and kissed her again. I loved the feel of her mouth. I would have kept on kissing her if at that second Jax wouldn't have walked out and said "Well, well its about time you two did something about how you each felt." I pulled back from Brianna breathing heavy and looked at Jax and said "What are you talking about brother?" Jax just looked at Brianna and I and smirked. The next thing I know I hear a woman saying "Brianna get your butt over here and give me a hug woman!" I looked at Brianna who had a big smile on her face and she ran out of my arms to the other woman's arms.

(BPOV)

It felt awesome kissing Happy. That was the first time we have ever kissed besides his friendly pecks he would give me whenever he saw me. I was looking at Jax hoping he wouldn't tell Happy how I felt when I heard a familiar woman's voice say "Brianna get your butt over here and give me a hug woman!" I had a big smile on my face as I ran out of Happy's arms and into the waiting arms of Amanda which happens to be Tig's sister. He doesn't even know she is coming home. This is the first of the five girls that are coming back to Charming. I hugged Amanda and said "Where are Marie, Missy, Kira, and Alice?" Amanda smiled and said "They will be here in a minute. They are parking the car. I saw you up against the wall with Happy. Was he kissing you girl?" I smiled even bigger as I said "Yes he was. Stay here for a minute. I'm going to send Happy and Jax back inside and then when Marie, Missy, Kira, and Alice get up here I will take you all in and surprise everyone." Amanda nodded at me and I ran back to Happy and Jax.

When I got close enough Happy pulled me back into his arms and said "Who is that, that you were taking to babe?" I just looked at him and kissed him real quick and then stepped out of his arms. I looked at him and Jax and said "I need you two to go back inside. Make sure all of the boys are plus Clay and Gemma are in the hospital waiting room. I have a surprise for you guys." Jax and Happy exchanged looks and then Jax said "Alright we will go inside but you had better be back inside in the next three minutes or I will come looking for you. That reminds me I came looking for you and Happy because the doctor came and told us he is admitting Dawn into the ICU. Did you know that she is pregnant again? The baby is doing alright but she lost a lot of blood so they want to give her a blood transfusion. Also they placed her into a medically induced coma so that she can heal properly without the added stress." I looked at him and said "I'm so sorry Jax. If you need me too I will keep Jackson with me tonight. Knowing you, you're going to want to stay here at the hospital with Donna." He smiled at me and said "We can talk about that later. Right now Happy and I will head inside and do not forget you only have three minutes. If you are not back inside with whatever surprise you have I will come looking for you." I nodded at him and gave him a quick hug. I stepped up close to Happy and hugged him too and said "Go, I promise I'm fine." Happy nodded at me and kissed my forehead and then headed inside.

Once I saw that they were inside I ran back over to where Amanda was standing now with Marie, Missy, Kira, and Alice. I looked at them and said "Alright girls are you ready to go in and shock everyone?" I saw them all smile wickedly and then they nodded. I started to walk towards the hospital entrance but Amanda stopped me and said "Is Dawn alright?" I looked at her and said "Jax came out to tell Happy and I that the Doctor is admitting her into the ICU. She is pregnant and has lost a lot of blood. They think they're going to need to give her a blood transfusion. Also they put her in a medically induced coma so that she doesn't get stressed while her body is trying to heal. I got here and a police officer was leading Tara out of the hospital in handcuffs. I punched her and then had her up against the wall after she said that if Jax hadn't pulled her off of Little Jackson she would have done more than punch him in the nose. Happy wouldn't let me loose on her like I wanted. Then again maybe that is a good idea because they still don't know what I do." The girls nodded at me and finally followed me into the hospital.

I took a deep breath as we all walked in. I noticed that Happy didn't go to the waiting room like I had asked and I said "Why didn't you go with Jax?" He looked at me and said "Because I wanted to make sure you were safe. I may not have said the words yet but after what I did even in front of everyone it should be obvious Brianna. I'm not letting anything happen to you." I flushed as I realalized what he was saying. I looked at him and said 'Eventually you're gonna have to say the words Happy but for now you don't. I know what you mean though." I grabbed his hand and he pulled it away. I started to frown but then he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. He looked back at my friends and said "Ain't ya gonna introduce me baby girl to your friends?" I smirked and said "You know all of them baby but just wait until we get into the waiting room. Then I will refresh your memory." He looked at me and then to my friends and his mouth dropped open. I knew then that he recognized them. He laughed as we entered the waiting room.

(AMPOV)

I walked into the waiting room behind Brianna and Happy. As we entered the waiting room I heard Happy laugh and I knew he had recognized us finally. I laughed to myself and so did the other girls. When we got in to the waiting room I saw my brother. I didn't even think about it. I took off running and jumped into his arms surprising him. He tried to push me off but I held tight. By this time Brianna and Happy were cracking up laughing along with Marie, Missy, and Alice. Tig finally was able to push me off of him and he said "Who the fuck are you?" I lost it after that. I laughed so hard that my sides started hurting and I started to have tears coming out of my eyes.

When I caught my breath I looked up into his face. He stared at me and then picked me up and swung me around. I could hear Gemma say "Who is that?" I laughed and said "Tig put me down!" He put me down but he didn't let me go. He looked me up and down and said "Oh my god is it really you? Are you really back now? Are you here to stay? Where have you been? Why haven't you called me in a month?" I put my finger over his mouth to stop his questions. I said "Yes, it's really me. Yes I'm really back. Yes I'm here to stay and I have been working. Don't ask me what I have been doing for work because right now I can't tell you until Brianna says it's alright." He looked over to Brianna and then looked to who was standing behind her and he yelled "Oh my God!!! You are all here!!!" I chuckled and looked over to where Jax was standing. When his eyes caught mine I heard him gasp and then he yelled "Manda!" and came over to me and picked me up and hugged me tight. I hugged him back and said "Hey Jax. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've last seen you. I'm sorry to hear about Dawn." He nodded and then smiled and kissed my cheek and said "Welcome back sister." I smiled at him and turned around when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Clay standing there with a smile on his face.

Clay held his arms out and said "Do I get a hug Goddaughter?" I jumped into his arms and hugged him. When he had me in his arms he whispered "Is the other 4 who I think they are? Are those my other Goddaughters? Is that Marie, Missy, Kira, and Alice?" I smiled at him and nodded and said "Damn straight they are. You don't think I would come back home without bringing all my girl's with me do you?" He laughed and went over and hugged them. Bobby, Opie, Juice, and Gemma all hugged me and then went and hugged the other girls. I went over to Happy and hugged him and said "Treat her right or I will kick your butt. Bri has loved you for forever." He looked at me and wide eyed and then said "I have loved her just as long. I think her and I need to talk eventually about whatever it is you girls do. By the way you may want to pull your jacket back up. Your cut is starting to show litte girl." I gasped and pulled my coat up and said "Thanks." He just smiled at me and went back over to Brianna. I had a certain Son on my mind but I wanted to play it cool for now.

I walked over to Little Jackson and said "How are you doing my sweetie?" He looked at me and jumped in my arms and said "Hi Aunt Amanda. I have missed you." I smiled at him and said "I have missed you too sweet pea. But I'm here now and you can see me whenever you want too. Alright baby boy?" He smiled at me and nodded and then went over to his dad. I put a hand on my stomach as I felt my baby kicked. I haven't told anyone yet that I was pregnant but I knew I was going to have to soon. I was starting to show. I just didn't want anyone to know that I was pregnant because of a rape. I knew that I would have to tell them soon just not yet. As I was patting my stomach I didn't notice that a certain Son had been watching me.

(CPOV)

All of my Goddaughter's are back home again. I could not be any happier than I am at this minute. Well yes I could. I could be even happier if my Goddaughter Dawn wasn't laying in ICU right now. Even though she is hurt she is home so I am happy that all of my Goddaughter's are home. I looked at Gemma and said "When Dawn is better I think it would be a good idea to have a family dinner what do you think? All of our daughter's are home again." She smiled at me and said "I was already thinking that. I also wonder if the girl's have a place to stay." I nodded at her and gave a whistle. Once all of the guys and the girls were looking at us I said "Girl's do you have a place to stay?" I saw all the girls look at one another and then Brianna said "No we were planning on looking for a house to rent today but when I learned about Dawn I came straight here and so did all the other girls. We will get a hotel room for tonight." I scowled at that and said "No you will not. You will stay at the Clubhouse until you find a pace to stay. You're family and you will stay with your family." I saw all of them nod and the Hale said "Do I need to take my nephew home with me? I was planning on staying at the hospital tonight but I can take him home if I need too." I looked over at Gemma and she said "No David honey you stay here. I will take him home with me. I bet he would like to meet his younger brother Able wouldn't you precious?" I smiled at her and then turned towards Little Jackson as he whooped and said "Yes Grandma Gemma I would love to meet my baby brother. But can I see mommy before I go?"

Gemma looked at me and I said "If your daddy doesn't have a problem with it yes you can little one. And then I think you need to head home with Grandma." He ran over and gave me a hug and said "Thank you Grandpa." I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. I looked back over to all of my Goddaughter's and noticed that they were having some kind of meeting. I looked over to Amanda and noticed that she had some kind of vest on and then I noticed that it was a cut and my mouth dropped open. I said "Amanda Tragger what CUT are you wearing girl?" I heard all of the guys gasp and I saw all the girls go pale and then red.


	6. Cuts and News

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story. On to the next chapter!**

Cuts and News

(BPOV)

I was talking to the girls when I heard Clay "Amanda Tragger what CUT are you wearing?!?!?!" I heard all of the girls gasp and the guys. I looked at Amanda and she had went pale. She looked at me and whispered "What do we do now? They found us out." I looked at her and nodded and turned towards Clay and said "Amanda is VP of the Daughters of the Devils and I'm the president of them." I could hear all the guys gasping and Clay walked over to me and said "I thought Vicky was the President of them? Why didn't I even know you were part of their MC?" I looked at him and said "Vicky got shot three months ago and I was her VP. She asked me to step up and take over being the President and I did. When I took over the Presidency for Daughters of the Devils I put Amanda as Vice President. And before you ask yes Marie, Missy, Dawn, Kira and Alice are also part of them along with some others. I told the others to stay where they were until I had a chance to talk to you." I saw Clay take in a deep breath and then he said "Fine we will talk later. Don't think baby girl I'm letting you off the hook. You know how dangerous things can be." I just nodded at him and said "I promise we will talk later. For right now lets focus on Dawn." I saw him nod and he walked over to talk to Gemma.

Happy walked over to me and pulled me away from the girls and said "Woman what in the hell do you think you are doing? Do you not know that your life could be put in danger? You will step down as President ASAP." I looked at him and said "Happy who in the hell are you to tell me what I can and can not do. Just because you have kissed me doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do! We will talk about this later. Right now our best friend is laying in ICU in a damn coma. I love you Happy but I will not allow you to boss me around!!! Do I make myself clear?" Before he could even answer me I walked away from him. I was so angry at him but yet at the same time I thought that he was being sweet. I know that he wants to keep me safe but I refused to be told what to do. If I have to live with him putting himself in the line of fire he had to deal with me. Hell even with what we do we don't do anything illegal. I don't run guns or drugs and none of my people do either. Yes we help others out who need back up because of being in trouble but we never run drugs or guns.

(HPOV)

I could not believe that the girl I have loved for years has a life that I did not even know about it. Yes, I never told her how I felt but anytime I saw her I always would give her a kiss even if I have never kissed her before like I did today. I walked over to her and pulled her away from the girls and growled "Woman what in the hell do you think you are doing? Do you not know that your life could be put in danger? You will step down as President ASAP." I saw her look at me and then she said "Happy who in the hell are you to tell me what I can and can not do! We will talk about this later. Right now our best friend is laying in ICU in a damn coma. I love you Happy but I will not allow you to boss me around! Do I make myself clear?" She spun around and walked away from me before I could even say anything.

Why couldn't she see that I was trying to protect her. My heart jumped as I thought about what she said. She actually said she loved me. I do love her and I know that I will have to tell her that also but I don't want her getting hurt. She is right though. We will have to talk about this later. Right now we need to focus on Dawn. I looked over to where Jax was standing with Hale and Amanda. I just happened to look down and I saw Amanda's stomach jump. I realalized that she is pregnant and my mouth dropped open. I walked over to where Jax, Hale and Amanda are and say "Excuse me I need to talk to Amanda for a minute." Hale and Jax exchanged looks and then Jax said "I'm coming along also." I just looked at him before shrugging my shoulder and take Amanda's hands in mine.I noticed Tig, Brianna, and Juice looking at me but I just ignored them.

When I pulled Amanda far enough away from everyone else I put my hand on her stomach. She jumped and then paled. I looked at her and said "How far along are you sweetheart?" I heard her and Jax both gasp and then she paled even further. She looked around and then made eye contact with me and asked "How did you know Happy? Even Bri and the rest of the girls don't know." I just looked at her before I said "I happened to look over at you while you were standing with Hale and Jax. When I looked down a little I saw your stomach moving. Now Manda how far along are you?" She took in a deep breath and said "I'm 4 and a half months along. I went on a date with a guy a while back and while I went to the bathroom he decided to drug my drink. I didn't know that though until the next morning when I woke up in his bed and didn't even know how I had gotten there. I saw bruises on my arms and legs and after I left his apartment I went to the hospital. They did a rape kit on me and blood work. The rape kit came back positive and the blood work came back positive for the date rape drug." The more Amanda talked the paler she got. As she was finishing her last sentence her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted. I heard Brianna scream as Jax caught Amanda before she hit the ground.

(JPOV)

The more I listened to what Amanda had to say the more angry I got. Not only was the love of my life pregnant due to a rape but so was one of the woman I consider my sister. I wanted to find the man who did this to her and beat him senseless after I dealt with the guy who has been beating on my Dawn. I noticed that Manda was getting paler with each word she spoke. She barely finished telling us what happened before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. I barely caught her before she hit the ground. I heard Brianna scream and the next thing I know Tig and Bri are standing next to me. I just looked at them both and said "Move now! I need to get her in to see a doctor." Tig and Bri followed behind Happy and I as we pushed our way into the ER. I know that there were people waiting but as soon as the Nurse saw me I said "She is four and a half months pregnant! She needs to be seen now." The Nurse nodded and called out "Follow me." I hurried behind her with Happy, Tig, and Bri following us. All I cared about right now is that Manda and her child were okay.

I followed the Nurse into a room and laid Manda down gently on the bed. I looked up as Tig, Bri, and Happy came in. Tig looked at me and said "What do you mean she is four and a half months pregnant Jax? Why didn't she tell me?" I looked at Happy and then at him and Bri and said "She was raped. That is what Happy was talking to her about earlier. He noticed that her stomach was moving and asked her how far along she was. She said that she went out on a date with some guy and when she went to the bathroom the guy slipped the date rape drug into her drink. She woke up the next morning in his bed and didn't remember going home with him. She said she saw bruises on her legs and arms and she left his house and went to the nearest hospital and told them what happened. The hospital did a rape kit and blood work on her. The rape kit came back positive and her blood work showed that she had the date rape drug in her system. That is all I know brother. She passed out after she told us." I heard Brianna gasp and Happy pulled her into her arms.

Finally the Nurse was coming back into the room with a Doctor in tow. I breathed a sigh of relief and said "She is 4 and a half months pregnant. She was raped and was drugged. She was telling us about it before she fainted." The doctor nodded and said "Please step out of the room so I can check her over. I will come out to the waiting room as soon as I know anything I promise. By the way Jax congrats on being a father to a wonderful 8 year old boy." I smiled at him and then walked out of the hospital room followed by Happy who was still holding Bri and Tig. As soon as we hit the waiting room Marie, Missy, Kira, Alice, Clay, Juice, Opie , and Hale were in front of us. Clay shouted "What in the hell happened to Amanda?" I looked at everyone and said "Calm down she fainted and the doctor is now checking her over. She is 4 and a half months pregnant and had not told anyone. She told Happy and I because Happy confronted her about it when he noticed her stomach moving. The worse of it is, that also like Dawn, Manda is pregnant due to a rape." I heard everyone shout but Juice shocked me when he punched the wall and then walked out.

I told Clay that when the Doctor came out to come get me. I was going to go sit in Dawn's room for a few minutes. I walked up to the 3rd floor where ICU is at and walked into Dawn's room. Seeing her lay there so pale tore at my heart. I grabbed her hand in mine and leaned down to kiss her forehead. I pulled the chair up by her bed and sat down. I kissed her hand and even though she could not hear me I said "Dawn when you come out of this we need to talk. I love you. I loved you back then and I still love you now. I need you to come out of this. You are safe now baby. Nothing or nobody will ever hurt you again. Our son is with my mom staying tonight because I do not want to leave your side. Your brother is also staying as is all the girls and Happy. Brianna is here baby and she wants to see you. Amanda is pregnant and she is 4 and a half months along. She needs you baby just like I do. Please be okay." After I said that I stood up and leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips and then left to go back to the Emergency Room waiting room. I needed to check on Amanda.


	7. Twins?

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. I'm glad that you like the story. On to the next chapter!**

Twins???

(JPOV)

I went back to the waiting room. When I got down there the Doctor was just coming out from his examination with Amanda. I looked at him and said "How is she?" The Doctor took a deep breath and said "She is underweight and dehydrated. She admitted to me that she has not ate in 3 days. I am admitting her into the hospital for over night observation and I am going to have her placed in the same room as Dawn. I figure it will do both of them some good plus the Nurses will keep checking on her to make sure that she is alright. I also did an Ultrasound to see how the baby is doing." I looked at him expectantly and when he did not say anymore I said "How is the baby doing?" He looked at me and then around the room and he said "She is having twin boys. Both babies seem to be doing alright. Which reminds me Jax did the nurse tell you that I did and Ultra Sound on Dawn? I wanted to make sure with as much blood as she was losing that the baby was alright." I looked at him and shook my head and said "No the Nurse did not tell me. Is Dawn's baby alright?" He took in a deep breath and then said "That's the thing Jax. Yes, Dawn is pregnant but she is also pregnant by twins. I can't tell the sex yet but I should be able to in about 4 weeks." I was shocked and he could tell because the Doctor said "Jax you need to sit down." Clay and Opie came over to me and grabbed my arms and sat me down.

I looked up at Tig and then said "What are we going to do brother?" Tig looked around at everyone and said "We find out who raped Manda and we make him pay. We protect both Amanda and Dawn and we help them raise their kids. If one person makes a snide comment about my sister I will kick their ass. Juice can you call the hospital that Manda went to after she was raped and get the results faxed here please. Is that okay with you Jax and Doc?" I nodded at Tig as the Doctor said "Yes, I will even call the hospital she went too. I have the information there. Whatever you need help with Alex or Jax I will do what I can. I'm going to back in and make sure that Amanda gets upstairs to Dawn's room okay. I will also let hospital security know to be on the look out for strangers and let them know that the Sons will be guarding the room." I looked up and said "Thanks Brandon for all of your help." He smiled and said "You forget Kira is my half sister. Anyone who messes with her or her friends messes with me. By the way Jax I know that you just found out how Tara really is but if you need anything information on her let me know. I have quite a bit on her that she doesn't even know." I nodded my head at him before he walked back into the Emergency room and to Manda.

(TPOV)

Someone had raped my baby sister. When I heard that I felt a rage flow through me that I haven't felt in a while. Do what you want to me but if you mess with my baby sister you better be prepared to die because I protect her. After the doc walked back into the Emergency Room I looked at Jax and said "When we find the mother fucker who raped her he is going to wish that he was dead. Nobody fucks with my baby sister Jax. NOBODY!!!" Jax's lips pressed together and he said "I agree Tig but we do this smart. We do not let him know we are gunning for him. We also take care of this Mike guy who thinks that he can beat and rape my woman. They are both dead and they do not even know it yet." I nodded at Jax and we both looked up as we heard a loud noise. We looked up to see Juice's hand in the wall. It looks like he punched the wall and his fist went through it.

I looked at Jax and we both got up and walked over to where Juice was standing at. When we got over there I said "Juice why did you just hit the wall?" He looked at me and his eyes looked blank. That is the first time I've ever seen Juice visibly upset. It took me saying "Yo, Juice man come on answer me! Why did you just hit the wall?" He finally looked at Jax and me and said "Tig you are gonna wanna punch me for this but I love Amanda. I have since High School." I just looked at him and busted out laughing. I said "Juice brother I know that you love Amanda. If you want to be with her then be with her but I'm warning you brother you better treat her and her boys right." Juice relaxed his stance and said "If she will have me I would like to be a father to her boys but I am going to take it slow. I am going to be her friend first and foremost." I smiled at him and said "Welcome to the Family brother." We all looked up as Bri came running into the room. I looked at Jax and he looked at me and then to Bri and said "What is it Bri? What is wrong?" I saw Bri take a deep breath and then she said "I just saw Mike. He is in town and asking about Dawn. Also I ran up to Dawn's room and Amanda is in the room with her. I do not know how long it is before Mike finds out Dawn is here. We need to get everyone up on her floor so that we can protect her." I nodded and looked at Jax who had stiffen when she said Mike's name. I said "Bro calm down. Lets go up and protect the girls. You need to focus Jax. Lets be glad that Little Jackson is with your mom at home." He finally nodded to me and him, Juice, and I followed the rest up to Dawn's hospital room.


	8. Protection

**A/N: I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. If you have any ideas on who Kira, Alice, Missy, and Marie should end up with let me know. On to the next chapter.**

Protection

(JPOV)

When we got Dawn and Amanda's room there was a guy there. I looked at Brianna and noticed that she had gone pale. Happy came into the room and pulled Brianna into his arms and said "Baby girl what is wrong?" I looked at Bri and then at Happy who finally looked to Dawn's bedside. When he saw the guy standing there he let go of Bri and pushed her behind him gently. I looked at him and said "Who is that guy, brother?" He looked like he was about to jump on the guy but Opie and Bobby grabbed his arms. Happy looked at me and said "That is one of Mike's right hand men. I don't know his real name but he answers to the name of Killer." As he was saying this the guy put one of his hands over Dawn's mouth and nose. I looked at Happy, Opie, and Bobby and all at the same time we moved forward quick and fast.

I pulled him off of Dawn and punched him in the mouth. I could hear Amanda screaming and I called out "Juice calm her down." I did not stop to see if he complied with what I said or not. I picked the guy up off the floor and sent my fist into his face again. I heard Clay exclaim "Chibs" help Jax but I still did not stop. All I could think about is this guy just tried to kill my woman. I looked up to see Hale come into the room and when he saw what was happening he pulled out his gun. He did not point it at me or any of the other guys but he did point it at the guy who had tried to kill his sister.

As I was getting ready to hit the guy again I heard a weak voice saying "What is going on?" I looked back to see that Dawn had come out of her coma. I stopped punching the guy and pushed him towards Chibs and Hale and rushed to her side. When I got there I took her hand in mine and said "Baby girl you are awake!" She looked at me and said "Jax why did you just call me baby girl? And what in the hell is going on?" I looked at her and said "I called you baby girl because you are my baby girl and one day soon I will make you see that. I love you Dawn. I always have and I always will. As for what is going on. We walked in and saw a strange guy by your bedside and as Happy was telling me who it was the guy put his hand over your nose and mouth so that you could not breathe. When I saw that I lost it and went after him. Dawn I can not live in a world without you in it some where." She looked at me and then said "Jax I can not handle all of this right now. I promise you that I am done running and that we can talk sometime soon. I love you too Jax and as you said I always have and always will. But right now I have too much to deal with." I nodded at her and bent down and kissed her forehead. I was so happy that she was awake. My heart swelled with the love I have for her.

(DPOV)

I came out of the heavy sleep that I was in to the sound of someone getting hit. I don't know why but I feel like I have missed a lot since I was brought into the hospital. When I saw my brother David I smiled but then I paled when I saw who he was handcuffing. I looked over and saw that there was someone in the bed next to me and when I looked I was shocked to see Amanda laying there. I saw her trembling and she was very pale. I looked to where she was looking and I saw red. I knew then that Killer is the guy who had raped my best friend. She told me that she was raped about a month or so ago after I told her what Mike did to me. I pulled the cords off of me and stood up even though I was unsteady on my feet.

Nobody even saw me coming but when I was standing in front of Killer I drew my fist back and let it fly forward. Everyone looked at me shocked as I screamed "You fucking SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU DRUG AND RAPE MY SISTER?!?!?!? WHAT KIND OF GUY ARE YOU??? THAT'S RIGHT YOU'RE THE WORST KIND OF SCUM OUT THERE. TELL MIKE I SAID TO FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE AND SO FUCKING HELP ME IF YOU EVER COME NEAR AMANDA AGAIN I WILL CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!" As I started yelling I noticed that Juice passed Amanda off to the Prospect and came up standing behind me. He then gently moved me out of the way and his fist shot forward and punched the handcuffed man in nose. He got right in his face and said "You had better be glad that I'm feeling nice right now. But if you ever come near my woman again I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?" I looked at the guy and noticed that he was just smirking. I started to feel the effects of being out of the hospital bed and I started to fall. Before I could fall though Jax picked me up and carried me back to the hospital bed.

Jax laid me down gently on the hospital bed and then hit the button to call for a Nurse. As soon as the Nurse came in and seen what had went on she rushed back out of the room to get the doctor. Within a few minutes the nurse came back in with Brandon in tow. When Brandon saw my brother with a guy in handcuffs he said "What in the world is going on in here?" I looked at Jax and he said "The guy in handcuffs was standing next to Dawn when we walked in. As Happy was telling us who he was the guy put his hand over Dawn's mouth and nose. We also just found out this is the guy who raped Amanda." As Jax finished saying that Killer looked over to where Amanda way laying trembling on her bed crying and said "That's right I raped her and I enjoyed every minute of it. She was so easy to get too. I did it on orders from Mike and I recorded the whole thing. I love watching it and when I get the chance I will do it to her again." I was getting sick with what I was hearing. Bobby had to grab on to Tig because he was going ballistic on what he was hearing. Brandon surprised me by walking over to the guy and punching him in the stomach. After he punched him Brandon said "I may be a Doctor but my family comes first and Amanda is my family. You will rot in hell for what you have done to her. Jax or someone I need a piece of his hair to compare to the DNA results that the other hospital got when doing the rape kit. You may have raped her but you're stupid because you didn't use protection. There for anything that was inside of Amanda when they did the rape kit I now have in my hands. As soon as I run the test and it proves that you raped her besides what you have just said you will be in jail for a very long time. I hope that you get raped like you did to her." After Brandon said that he walked over to Amanda and said "Calm down sis its okay now. He can't hurt you again." As he was talking to Amanda he stuck her with a needle. Within seconds she was calming down and Juice said "Thanks Bran" and Brandon said "You're welcome brother." After he got done with Amanda he came over to me and said "Dawn I'm going to give you a sedative. Now that you are awake I bet that you are in pain also. Besides the sedative I'm going to give you a pain shot also." I just nodded at him.

After he gave me the shots he said "I will be back to check on you guys in an hour. Hale let me walk down with you brother so you can take this piece of shit to jail." I saw my brother nod but first he handed Killer to Chibs and came over to me. He bent down and gently hugged me and said "Welcome home sis! I'm glad your home but I'm sorry that you're in here. I will be right back after I put this asshole in jail. We are all going to stay at the hospital tonight for protection for you and Amanda." I smiled at him and kissed his cheek and said "Thank you David and I love you." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead before walking back over and taking Killer by the back of his shirt and walked him out of the room. I looked over at Chibs and said "It's good to see you Uncle!!! I have missed you so!" Chibs came over and kissed my forehead and said "Welcome home princess. I have missed you too." After he hugged me he went back over and sat on a chair by the door. I realalized for the first time that there were enough chairs in the room for Jax, Opie, Bobby, Tig, Juice, Clay, David, Happy, and Prospect. I looked around and didn't see my son and said "Where is Jackson?" Jax looked at me and said "Mom has our son at home with her. She is not alone Unser is with her." I smiled at him and said "Thank you for taking care of our son." He smiled and leaned down and kissed my head. I fell asleep knowing that I had protection tonight and knowing that Mike couldn't get to me.


	9. Meeting

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I don't own any of the SOA characters only Brianna, Dawn, Kira. Marie, Missy, Alice, Brandon, Mike, Little Jackson, and the thugs that ain't Mayans or 9ers. On to the next chapter. I hope you this chapter.**

Meeting

(JPOV)

I sat by Dawn's bedside as she fell asleep. She looked so peaceful and lovely when she is asleep but she looks even more lovely when her eyes are sparking. I looked over to where Amanda was laying and noticed that she had fell asleep in Juice's arms. Juice looked up at me and whispered "We need to talk in the hallway." I nodded at him and stood up and bent down and kissed Dawn's forehead. I looked at the other guys who were all sitting in the room and said "Let's go out into the hallway. We will stay close to the room and make sure that nobody gets in." The guys all nodded and stood up quietly and stepped out into the hall. I pulled the door shut but not all the way. As I looked up I saw Brandon coming down the hall. When he got close enough I said "Is everything alright with the girls?" He smiled and said "The test are looking good. Dawn doesn't need the blood transfusion like I thought but she needs to stay in the hospital for tonight and into tomorrow afternoon. If she keeps improving she can go home but she will be on bed rest. Amanda's test all came back okay besides the fact that she is run down and dehydrated. I will keep her in here as long as Dawn is and release them both at the same time. I was just coming to sit with them for a while. It's been a long time since I have seen them." I nodded at him and said "That would be great. I was worried about shutting the door all the way in case they have a nightmare. If you could sit with them while we stand out her and talk for a few minutes I would appreciate it." Brandon smiled and nodded at all of us and went into the hospital room.

The girls' did not want to leave but we finally convinced them too. They went to Gemma and Clay's house to help with Little Jackson. As soon as Brandon went into the hospital room and shut the door I looked around and then said "Dawn and Amanda do not need stress right now. We find Wayne and whoever else he decides to send after Dawn and we stop them. Juice I know you want to kill the guy who raped Amanda because I know I do and I bet Tig does but we do this smart. Hale are you going to be able to hold Killer in the jail for long?" I saw Hale let out a chuckle as he said "He was stupid to try to commit murder with you guys standing there and even stupider to admit that he raped Amanda. He will not be getting out anytime soon and if he does then I will deal with him in a way that it is made to look like self defense. You don't mess with my family and Amanda is as much as my family as Dawn is." I nodded at him and looked at Clay. Clay looked at me and said "For tonight and until Dawn and Amanda is released we stay with them. We don't let them out of our sights. Happy I know that you want to be with Brianna right now and if that is what you want then you can have that." I nodded as Clay spoke but Happy said "I would love to be with Bri but she ordered and I do mean ordered me to stay here and take care of her sisters. Also I love Dawn like she is my blood so I don't feel comfortable leaving her even with all of you here. Plus I know Bri will sleep better knowing I'm here." I nodded at him because he is correct.

I looked over at Tig and said "Are you alright brother?" He laughed a bitter laugh and said "My sister is laying in a hospital bed and she had been raped. My best friend is laying in a bed because the guy that she thought she could trust has beat her and raped her also and is now coming after her. No, brother I'm not alright. I won't be alright until we get these 2 women out of the hospital and where they belong. I won't be alright until we catch the asshole's that have done this to our family and our women!" I looked at him and then pulled him into a hug and said "I feel the same way but we do this smart. We don't just rush into it and get revenge. We make them pay and we make them pay hard. Clay can you put it to a vote?" I saw Clay nod and he said "All in favor of taking revenge on the guys fast and furious put your hands up!" When nobody did he said "All in favor of going into this smart and making them pay put your hands up." Everyone did including Hale. I laughed and said "Hale you ain't part of SOA" and he said "I may as well be." I nodded and thought we need to patch him in soon. I made a note to myself to talk to Clay about it.

(Hale POV)

My baby sister is laying in a hospital bed and I couldn't do anything about it. I wanted to kill the guys who did this to her but I knew that right now what Jax said is correct. We need to play this smart and that was what I was going to do. I looked up as Jax came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I said "Everything alright?" He shook his head and said "I was wanting to make sure you were alright? I know we have not always seen eye to eye on things but I hope that now that Dawn is back we will get along good. I know this has to be hard on you and I want you to know that if you need to talk I am here brother." I was shocked because Jax has never called me brother. I sighed and said "This is as hard for you as it is me bro. You love her and you always have. Yes, she is my sister but she is also the love of your life. The same goes for you. If you need to talk I am here and I know that we will deal with this together." He nodded at me before going back into Dawn's hospital room. I took in a deep breath and followed him in. I wouldn't let anything interfere in Dawn and Jax's relationship ever again. Those two belong together.

After the short meeting in the hall the rest of the guys came into the hospital room. Tig and Juice went over to Amanda's bed while Jax, Happy, and I sat down by Dawn's bed. Opie, Clay, Bobby, and Chibs sat in front of the two beds. This way the girls were surrounded by the people that love them. As I was sitting there I let my mind wander to a certain girl that had just come back home.


	10. Discharged

**A/N: Thanks to those who have reviewed. On to the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SOA characters just my OC's!**

Discharged

(DPOV)

I woke up this morning with Jax kissing my forehead. When he saw that my eyes were open he said "Good morning sweetheart." I just smiled at him and then winced. He noticed and said "Are you alright?" I took in a deep breath and said I'm in some pain but I'm alright. When can I get out of here? I want to see our son." Jax smiled at me and said "Gemma is bringing him here in a little back. She was cooking him breakfast when I called to check on them. Unser stayed with them last night. I nodded and looked over to where Amanda was and noticed that she was asleep in Juice's arms and that Tig had one of her hands in his. I looked around and noticed that Opie, Clay, David, Bobby, Happy, and Chibs were all starting to stir and I whispered "Could you go find me a pop please? I need caffine." Jax looked at me but finally nodded and kissed my forehead again and then went off in search of a pop for me.

I sighed after he left the room. As much as I wanted to believe that he loves me I just couldn't and I can't afford to be hurt. Happy walked over and sat beside me on my hospital bed and whispered "What's wrong baby girl?" I just looked at him and said "Jax is acting like he loves me. I want to believe that he does but right now I can't afford to believe it. I love him Happy. I always have and I always will but right now I can't afford to have a man in my life. I'm battered and broken right now." Happy nodded at me and said "It will be alright baby girl. I will talk to him. I do know though that he does love you and I also do not think that he has ever stopped. Remember that sweetie and remember that Jax is not mike and he would never hurt you physically. If he even hurts you emotionally I will hurt him." I tried to nod but a sharp pain caught me and I gasped. Happy jumped up and ran out of the room.

I looked up as my brother came over to me and said "Why did Happy just run out of hear sister?" I sighed and said "I gasped as a pain hit me. I think he took off running to find a Nurse or a Doctor. He never could stand to see me in pain." David nodded at me and said "I'm glad to see you little sis. I'm just sorry that I didn't know what was happening to you." I glared at him and said "You didn't know because I didn't want you to know. David I love you but if I or even Happy would have told you, you would have told Jax. I know you and I also know that if you or Jax would have tried to do anything it would have just been 10 times worse on me. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't know about." He nodded at me and then kissed my cheek and said "I'm going to run home and get a change of clothes and then I will be back. Listen to the Nurses, Doctors, and the guys." I just nodded at him and he left the room. For now I was happy to find a minute alone even if I wasn't really alone.

(JPOV)

As I was walking back to Dawn's hospital room with her pop I saw Happy running so I stopped until he caught up with me. I said "What is going on brother?" He looked at me and said "I was running back to Dawn's room. I had ran to the Nurse's station to get a Nurse and a Doctor. Dawn is in a lot of pain." I nodded and started walking again but Happy said "Brother we need to have a talk." I stopped again and said "What is it?" He took in a deep breath and said "You know I love you like a brother Jax so I'm just going to come out and say this. Be careful with Dawn. She told me that she loves you but right now she can't see a way to be with you. She doesn't trust in your love for her brother. On top of that she is scared to be with a man right now. I know you love her so all I ask is take it slow. If she wants you as a friend right now then be a friend just don't push her into a relationship brother. I have been with her through some of the shit she has been through and it takes all of her strength not to run away when I get to close as a friend. She is scared and she is emotionally scarred." I just looked at him and then finally nodded and said "Hap I really do love her. I always have loved her and I always will. If she just wants to be friends then right now that is what I will be. I will prove to her that I won't hurt her both physically and emotionally." Happy nodded at me and slapped me on the back.

We walked back into the hospital room to see Brandon checking Dawn over. I noticed that he gave her a pill and then he went over and checked Amanda over. After he was done he said "Alright you two can be discharged this morning instead of this afternoon but I want you both to rest. Also I will come by the clubhouse tonight and check over you two again. I want you both to stay off of your feet and relax. If I hear that you didn't I will put your asses back in here quicker than you can say what the hell. Do I make myself clear ladies?" I heard both Dawn and Amanda say "Yes, sir" and I had to laugh. Dawn looked up at me and smiled slightly and I walked over to here and said "Here is your pop sweetheart. I will call mom and tell her to bring our son to the clubhouse. Also I think you and I need to have a talk but not now. I love you Dawn. I always have and always will but right now I just want to be there for you as a friend." I saw Dawn smile big at me and she grasped my hand and said "Thank you hon. You don't know what that means to me. You're right we need to talk but not right now." I smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

I left her bedside as Clay came up to her and said "Baby girl I am glad that you get to come home. You, Amanda and the girls will stay in the clubhouse for now. I do not want to hear you protest. If I have you in the clubhouse then the guys can take care of you." I saw Dawn nod and then I went over and kissed Amanda on the forehead. She smiled at me but she still clung to Juice and Tig. I hope that she would also be okay. I made a note to myself to tell all the guys at the Clubhouse to keep their distance until Amanda came up to them and the same with Dawn. I know that the girls would be safe at the clubhouse because of everyone who will be there. I smiled. This is going to be a great day and the girls are ready to be discharged. I vowed to make Dawn see that I would never hurt her.


	11. Party

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately but I will be updating more now.**

Party

(JPOV)

Tonight we are throwing a party for all of the girls but the party is especially for Dawn and Amanda. I just hope that the guys do not try to get the girls to drink. I do not think that they will but you never know. Especially since we have some of the nomads in Charming. I look up as I hear a commotion and I could not believe my eyes. I saw that Clay was walking towards the new comer and he was angry. I looked around and also saw Happy walking towards the guy. I took in a deep breath and started walking towards where Clay and Happy were now standing.

I heard a scream and I turned around to see Kira standing there as pale as a ghost. I looked over to where the Prospect was and shouted "Get her into the clubhouse and make sure Tig, Bobby, Juice, and Opie stay with her and the rest of the girls." Prospect ran over to Kira and put his arm around her waist and walked her back into the clubhouse and shut the door behind him. After they had shut the door I turned around and growled "What in the hell are you doing here Mark?" He smirked at me and said "I heard my woman was in town and decided to make her come back home to me." I growled and so did Clay and Happy. I barked out "Kira is not your woman. She never has been and never will be Mark. When she would not go out with you, you tried to force yourself on her. If I find you within 10 feet of her you will pay for it. Also do not forget that Hale has always loved Kira and he always will. Do you think he will let you near her?" Mark took a step towards me but Happy grabbed his arm and growled "Mark, you go one more step and I will kill you where you stand. Kira is like my sister so you will back off of her. If I hear of you being anywhere near her I will hunt you down like the dog that you are. Do I make myself clear?" Mark laughed and said "You guys will not always be around to protect her. Just tell her I am here and that I will have her." After he said that he walked off but not before Hale pulled up in the parking lot.

Before any of us could stop him he was out of his police jeep and had Mark on the ground punching him. As Clay, Happy, and I ran over I heard Hale say "You mother fucker if I ever see you again I will tear you to pieces. You stay away from my woman." Hale pulled his fist back to hit Mark again but I grabbed him and Clay and Happy pulled Mark out from under him. Clay pulled Mark into a standing position and then he punched Mark and said "Leave my God Daughter alone or I will let the guys have you but I will get the pleasure of finishing you. Now get the fuck off of my property." I watched Mark walk away and said "We need to make sure that the girls are protected any time they leave here. With Mark, Mike, and that other guy here they are going to need it." I saw Clay, Happy, and Hale nod and we all walked back inside.

(Kira POV)

I couldn't believe that Mark had the balls to show up here. I was shaking so bad when Half Sack walked me back into the club house. As soon as we got in there I looked up as I heard a gasp. Brianna hurried over to me and said "What's wrong baby girl?" I just shook my head and kept trembling. Brianna had just pulled me into her arms when Jax, Clay, Happy, and David Hale walked in. Happy and David walked over to where Brianna and I were standing. Happy wrapped his arms around Brianna's waist and David pulled me into his arms. I let out a sigh as I snuggled into his chest. I heard Happy say "Mark was here but Jax, Clay, David and I handled him and he left." I heard the rest of the girls gasp as they all started towards me. I started shaking more so David said "Ladies she is fine. I have her. Now I believe we are going to be having a party. Why don't we start it?" I heard Clay yell "Let's party" and I heard everyone cheer and laugh.

I looked up at David and said "Thank you." He smiled and leaned down and kissed my forehead and said "Not a problem. I will not let anything happen to you baby girl." I smiled and pulled his hand and made him walk with me towards the bar. I have always had a soft spot for David and it looks like he has one for me also. I couldn't wait to see where this goes. I sat on a bar stool and David stood behind me with one of his arms around my waist. I looked up as I heard people saying aww.

(JPOV)

After dealing with Mark we headed back into the club house. I strode right over to where Dawn was and bent down and kissed her forehead. She looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and asked "Do you want a drink sweetheart?" She laughed and said "A soda would be nice if you really don't mind." I smiled and walked over to the bar and got her, her soda and grabbed me a beer. I went back over to her and sat down on the couch beside her. I handed her, her soda and then grabbed her around the waist and sat her on my lap. She laughed but stayed on my lap. She leaned down and lightly kissed me on my lips and the guys and Marie and Missy all said Aww. She blushed but laughed and I had to laugh because she was blushing.

I heard Dawn gasp and I quickly said "Are you alright sweetheart?" My heart was beating about a mile a minute and she just laughed at me. She then leaned down and whispered in my ear "The babies are moving a bit and it just surprised me." I smiled widely at her as she put my hand on her stomach so I could feel them also. When I felt them my smile got even wider and I said loudly "Sweetheart thank you." I did not realalize how loud I said it until Clay said "What did Dawn do son?" I laughed and said "She let me feel the babies moving." I heard everyone gasp and then Clay and Gemma were standing in front of us. My mom leaned down and hugged both of us and then Clay did. I smiled widely and I heard Dawn chuckle. She went to stand up but I wrapped my arm around her waist and she said "I was going to stand up to ask you this but I will stay seated. Jax I know we talked and agreed to take it slow. I also know that I still love you. I always have and I always will. I know we have a son together and you only just found out but what I want to ask you is would you also mind being a father to the two babies I'm carrying? I don't want Mike to have anything to do with my children and you're the perfect father for them. I know you have your son Able and now our son Jackson. So if you need to think about it you can." With each word that she spoke she shocked me even more. I heard people around us stop talking as they waited for my answer. I brought Dawn's face down to mind and I leaned slowly in and kissed her with all the love I have for her. After I got done kissing her I said "Baby, you are the love of my life. Yes, I have Jackson and Able but I will also have the two babies that you are carrying. Of course I will be there father. I will love them like they are my own and I will protect them and you and our other two sons. Yes, I said OUR other two sons. You may not be Able's mom biologically but I know you will love him like he is your own." Dawn smiled and nodded that yes she would while everyone in the club house cheered.

The party went on and I noticed that Dawn was getting tired so I carried her to my room and laid her on my bed. No sooner did her head hit the pillow then she was out like a light. I kissed her on the forehead and whispered "Goodnight baby. I love you." She mumbled in her sleep as I walked out of my room at the club house. I left the door open so that if she needed anything one of us would hear her. I walked back into the living room area and noticed that Brianna and Happy were making out and so was Kira and Hale. I saw that Amanda had fallen asleep on one of the couches so I yelled "Juice get your woman to bed. She is asleep on the couch. Leave the room door open so that if she needs anything we can hear her." Juice nodded and bent and picked Amanda up and carried her back with Tig following him so he could open up the door.

(Tig POV)

I walked out behind Juice after he tucked my sister Amanda into his bed. When we got out there I noticed one of the guys that hang around the club trying to hit on Alice. I stood by and watched and noticed that when the guy tried to touch to her she turned away. I walked over to the poll table where Bobby and Opie were playing a game. I was getting ready to say something when I heard a bottle break. Bobby, Opie and me all looked towards the bar and what I saw made my blood run cold. I stared walking over to the bar fast with Bobby and Opie following me. From the corner of my eye I saw Clay and Jax coming towards the bar from the opposite side. As I got closer I heard the guy say "You know you want it baby and you will get it one way or another. If I have to use this broken bottle to make you give it to me. You're a crow eater so why can't I have some of what you give the others." I growled and the guy turned towards me but turned back towards Alice when she said "For one you Son of a Bitch I ain't giving shit to any of the guys here and if I would be it would only be one guy. I have love the idiot for to long to stop now. For two you want to know why I won't give it to you? I will tell you. I have never slept with a man before and if I choose to sleep with someone it will be with the man that I love if he ever opens up his eyes and sees that I love him." The guy got pissed and swung the bottle at Alice and I saw her duck but she didn't get ducked quick enough and the bottle cut her.

I ran the last few steps as did Opie, Bobby, Clay and Jax. I had the guy around the neck and I growled "You dumb son of a bitch. What gives you the right to talk to her like that?" He laughed and said "Why do you care Tig? She's just a crow eater." I heard the girls that were still in the club house gasp but before I could say anything the guy was laying on the floor holding his crotch. I looked to see Alice standing beside me. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her on the head and said "Are you alright baby girl?" She gave me a small smile but looked back at the man on the ground and said "Get the fuck out of my sight before I do something worse to you." The guy was obviously not very smart because he grinned and grabbed her ankle and then kicked her and made her fall to the ground. Even though I had my arms around her she still fell before I could tighten my grip on her. I watched as she hit her head on the ground and groaned. I started to go for the guy but Clay said "Mother Fucker she isn't some crow eater. That is my God Daughter and you just fucked with the wrong woman. See all of the women that are now standing over her? They are also my God Daughter's. I would let them handle you themselves but for once I want to do this. I also thing Tig wants in on it. You see the girl you were messing with is the one that Tig has always wanted but never went after her. How stupid can you get? Opie and Bobby take him out back. Jax you stay with the girls and make sure Alice is alright. Tig you come with me." I nodded and followed him.

I looked back to see Alice sitting up and I said "Clay give me a minute." He nodded at me and I ran back over to Alice. I helped her up and pulled her into my arms and then kissed her with everything I have felt for 9 long years. She kissed me back and when I pulled away I said "We will talk later. But for now I'm going to go take care of this asshole." She grinned at me and smiled and said "Hit him once for me." I nodded and kissed her on the head and ran out back to where Clay was with Bobby and Opie.


	12. Confessions

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. Now this chapter should be interesting. **

Confessions

(CPOV)

I have decided that I want all of my God Daughters to be happy. After dealing with the guy that wouldn't leave Alice alone Tig, Bobby, Opie and I walked back inside. I looked around and saw that Dawn was back up and so was Amanda. I said "Everyone who is not my God Daughter or a Son needs to leave now." I heard people gasp because I have never cut a party short before but this couldn't go on much longer. As everyone left Gemma came up to me and said "What is going on sweetheart?" I laughed a little and leaned down and whispered in her ear "I'm going to play matchmaker I think. It seems that a lot of the guys and our God Daughter's have confessions to make. We are going to help them." She laughed at me and rubbed her hands together. I could tell that she liked this idea.

After everyone left that wasn't one of my God Daughters or one of my Son's I said "Alright I want the girls on one couch and the guys on another." I heard the guys grumbling and I shot them a look. I then saw Kira, Alice, Amanda, Missy, Marie, Dawn, and Brianna all sit on once couch. The guys sat on a couch and pulled up bar stools. I laughed at this and then said "Alright we are going to play a little game and you have to be truthful and answer truthful." Everyone looked at me and I couldn't help but laugh again. Once everyone nodded I said "Alright I'm going to go down the line of girls first. I will ask a question and then you will answer it." I saw the girls nod and I smiled. I think this is going to be fun.

I took in a deep breath and said "Kira, do you like one of the guys in this room?" She blushed and said "Yes, I do." I nodded and then went on to Alice. I looked at Alice and said "The same question for you Alice. Do you like one of the guys in this room?" Alice laughed and said "Yes, I do. But I wouldn't say I like one of them. I would say that I love one of them." I simply nodded and looked at Amanda who said "I love Juice." I laughed as I heard people gasp and looked over to see Juice blushing a little and smiling. I looked at Missy and she said "Yes, I like one of the guys in this room." I nodded and looked at Marie who said "The guy I like isn't in this room but he is associated with the Sons." I nodded and thought about who it could be. Before I could look at Dawn a knock on the door interrupted us and then Brandon walked in. I looked at Marie who was blushing so I had my answer. I looked at Brandon and said "Have a seat by Hale, Brandon. We are playing a little game." He nodded at me and sat down next to Hale. I then looked at Dawn and she said "Everyone in this room knows who I love and who I have always loved. So yes I like or rather love one of the guys in this room." I smiled at her and then looked at Brianna who stood up and said "I love Happy. I always have and I always will." I laughed as Happy gasped. I guess he didn't know that Brianna has always loved him. I nodded and said "Alright that's the girls. Now on to the guys." I heard Gemma laugh and I joined in her laughter. Gemma spoke up and said "I get to ask the guys." I nodded and let her take over. It was only fair since I asked the girls.

(GPOV)

I was having fun listening to the girls' answers. When it was time for the guys I said "I get to ask the guys." Clay smiled at me and nodded. I looked at the guys sitting there and then said "Brandon, is there a girl in this room that you like?" Brandon started blushing and then he said "How did you know? Yes, there is a girl in this room that I like." I smiled at him and then looked to David Hale who cleared his throat and said "There is a girl in this room that I love." I nodded and looked at Tig next who said "Yes" and then I looked at Jax who said "I love Dawn." I smiled at that and then looked at Juice who said "I love Amanda." I laughed and then I looked down at Opie who looked like he was scared but he said "Yes, there is a girl in this room that I like." I knew it had to take a lot of courage for him to say that because he was just starting to get over Donna's death. I then looked at Happy who said "I do love Brianna even though I have never told her." I smiled and said "I am so proud of all of my boys. Now on to the next stage of the game. I'm going to call a girl's name and the guy that likes her has to go stand by her." I saw all of the girls blushing but they nodded as did the guys.

I said "Kira" and David Hale went to stand by her. I then said "Alice" and Tig went to stand by her. I called out "Dawn" and Jax went to stand by her and when I said "Amanda", Juice quickly went to her. I looked at Brianna and said "Brianna" and Happy stood up fast and rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her. I couldn't help but smile. I looked at Marie and Missy and said "Marie" and Brandon got up and went to stand by her and then I said "Missy" and Opie smiled shyly at her and went and stood by her. I looked around and said "It looks like to me you all need to talk. We will leave you to it." I went and hugged each couple that were standing next to each other and then I grabbed Clay's hand and pulled him back into the dorm rooms. When we got back to the room that Clay keeps at the Clubhouse I said "How did you know?" He laughed and said "I know our girls. Although the one that surprised me was Opie and Missy. I really hope that she can help him." I nodded and gave him a kiss and said "You did good with the idea. I hope all of our girls and our guys can make each other happy." He smiled and then kissed me.


	13. Confessions Pt 2

**A/N: This is going to be Confessions Part 2. I hope you all enjoy it.**

Confessions Pt. 2

(JPOV)

I had to laugh at what my mom and Clay did. They did the only thing that could possibly get the people together with who they liked. I looked down at Dawn who smiled at me as she said "Your mom and Clay are smart. She knew that none of us girls would have made the first move so they got everyone to admit who it was they liked and wanted to be with. I do love you Jax and I want to try this but we are going to have to go slow. I'm not even sure I can be with a man again because of what Mike did to me. He didn't just physically abuse me Jax. He also sexually abused me because I had the nerve to leave him. That is how I got pregnant with these two kids in my stomach." I looked down at her with anger on my face but when I saw her flinch I softened and said "I am not angry at you Dawn. I am angry at Mike and Tara but never you. I will never hurt you physically or sexually. I love you Dawn. There is not a day that has gone by that I have not loved you. You have always been in my heart and you always will be. You want to take this slow that is fine. We will take it slow. Just know that I love you and that I am not going anywhere." Dawn smiled at me and raised on her tip toes and kissed my cheek again.

I looked around the room and saw everyone talking. I am glad that the women I consider my sisters are happy. I laughed as I saw some of the girls blushing. I wonder what the guys are saying to them. I looked over to where Opie was standing and talking to Missy and smiled. I smiled down at Dawn and said "Look over there to Op and Missy. Do you think they will get together?" Dawn smiled and said "Missy has loved him for a long time Jax. She left when he married Donna because it hurt her to much to see them together. She wanted him to be happy and that is why she never told him how she felt. I'm glad that she finally has. Well I at least hope she has. Why don't we go over and join them?" He smiled and took a hold of my hand and walked me over to where they were standing.

(OPOV)

I stood looking down at Missy and I smiled. She was pretty before but she sure is beautiful now. I said "Missy, can I ask you a question?" She looked up at me and nodded. I took in a deep breath and said "How long have you liked me?" I saw her blush and she turned to look away from me. I lifted one of my hands and put it on her face and turned her face gently towards me so that she was looking at me. I heard her take in a deep breath and then she said "Opie the question should be how long have I loved you. I can not remember a time when I did not love you. When we would always hang out in High School I had a huge crush on you and it developed into more. It hurt to see you with the girls that you would date but I kept my feelings to myself. I hoped that one day you would realalize that you had feelings for me but you never did. When you married Donna I was happy for you. But I left because the pain was to unbearable. I wanted to be with you and I was so in love with you that anytime I saw you my chest would start to hurt. The day after your wedding I had to leave. I did not even get 100 miles before I was in a car accident because I was crying so hard. I ended up in the hospital for a 3 week stay. I loved you Op but I knew that Donna made you happy so I left so that it would not hurt me anymore to see you with her." I looked at Missy in shock. I did like her back in High School but anytime I got to close to her she would push me away.

I just stared at her until I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Jax standing beside me with Dawn in his arms. I smiled at them and then leaned down kissed Dawn on the cheek and said "Hey sis! You two work everything out?" She laughed a little and said "We are going to be together but we are going to take it slow. What about you and Missy?" I looked over at Missy to see her blushing and she had tears in her eyes. I pulled her to me and wrapped my arms around her and whispered in her ear "Don't cry baby. It's alright now. We will work through this together. Also just so you know I did like you in High School but anytime I got to close to you, you would push me away. I have always liked you Missy and you could even say I love you." She bent her head back and looked up at me and I leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. She blushed and looked over to Jax and Dawn. Dawn, Jax, Missy and me looked around and saw Alice and Tig talking. As one all of us walked over towards them.

(Tig POV)

I can't believe that Alice loves me. I smiled down at her as she smiled up at me. I gently ran my hand over her cheek and asked "Why haven't you told me how you felt baby girl? Did you think that I didn't feel the same way? Hell Alice anytime you were around here you were the only woman I had eyes for. Even after you left I constantly asked Clay if he had heard from you. Damn it woman we could have been together these last 8 and a half years." She sighed and said "Tig there isn't an easy answer to that. What I said to that guy was only half true. Yes, I'm a virgin in all ways that count or should count but I left because I was raped in high school. I didn't tell anyone because I felt that in some way it was my fault. After I was raped I felt dirty and used and just couldn't cope with it so I ran." I growled and asked "Who raped you?" I heard her sigh and then she shook her head.

Before I could press I felt someone touching my shoulder and looked behind me to see Jax with Dawn in his arms and Opie with Missy in his arms. I laughed and said "So it looks like you four talked and worked things out. Plus it looks like Juice and Manda did and so has Happy and Bri because here they come." I saw the other two couples look around and they all smiled. I pulled Alice into my arms and kissed her head and then said "Alice I love you. I have waited years to tell you that and I will keep on saying it. We will work things out. Just know I'm not like that guy that hurt you in High School. I may be rough but I will never be rough with you." She nodded but before she could say anything Jax spoke up and said "What guy hurt her in High School?" I looked down at Alice and nodded and she said "I left Charming because I was raped. I never told anyone." I heard the guys growl and the girls gasp and then Alice said "Daryl raped me." I looked up to see if that name rang a bell with anyone and I saw that Marie had gone pale and so had Kira. I looked at Alice and she looked down. I said loudly "Marie and Kira did this Daryl guy also rape you two?" I heard everyone gasp and Brandon barely caught Marie as she fainted. He lifted her up and walked over towards us. David also held onto Kira and walked her over. Marie came back to consciousness and let out a scream.

I looked to where she was looking and saw a guy standing there. The guy was just smirking at Alice, Kira, and Marie and I heard all of the guys growl. When he came forward I saw that he had on the Teller-Morrow work shirts and read his name tag. I then knew who Daryl was. I looked down at Alice and saw how pale she was and saw that she was also shaking badly. I yelled "Clay get out here. NOW!!!" I heard the guy laugh and then he said "What Alice, no hello kiss. You know you liked what I did to you. So did Kira and Marie. To bad I didn't go after Dawn, Brianna, Amanda, and Missy also. I would have love to have those notches on my belt. I have to say though Alice you were the best. You put up a hell of a fight." I growled at him and heard running feet. I looked over Daryl's shoulder to see Clay and Gemma.

Clay saw who was standing in front of me and said "Daryl what are you doing back here?" I growled and said "Clay do you know what this sick son of a bitch has done to three of your God Daughters?" Clay shook his head no but before I could say anything Alice said "He raped me Uncle Clay. I also just found out he raped Kira and Marie also. He also just admitted that he wished he would have raped Dawn, Missy, Brianna, and Amanda." I heard Clay growl and Gemma gasped as she ran over to where Alice was standing.

I took one step towards Daryl but Alice beat me to it. She jumped in front of me and said "No he is mine. It didn't do any good to fight him off before but I will be damned if I let him get away with what he did." Daryl laughed and said "What are you going to do about it Little Girl? You know you loved what I did even though you fought me tooth and nail. You know you would love for me to do it again." I growled but before I could say anything Alice grabbed the gun that was in my holster and took the safety off and then pointed it at Daryl's leg and fired. I almost laughed when I heard him screaming like a girl. Alice took a step towards Daryl where he laid on the floor and she said "I liked what you did? You mother fucker. I was saving myself for the man that I love. You want to know who? It's the man standing behind me. I have always loved him but you made me feel sick and dirty so I ran instead of staying when I should have. Now I will not let you take away the man I love. You are going to pay." Daryl laughed even harder but then Alice shot him in the other leg. I stepped forward and took the gun from her. Before I could do anything Hale and Brandon were on Daryl and punching them. I saw that Jax was holding a sobbing Dawn and Opie was holding onto Missy who looked like she was about to kill the guy. Happy barely had a hold of Bri and Juice was trying to calm my sister down.

I looked at Clay and said "What do you want to do?" Clay looked down at the bleeding man and said "Kira, Alice, and Marie it is your choice. What do you want done with him?" The girls all looked at each other and then Marie said "We kill him but Kira, Alice, and I get to have fun with him first. We make him pay for what he did to us." I saw Clay nod and I took Alice into my arms and said "I love you baby girl and I'm here to help you finish him." I felt her nod and she looked towards Kira and Marie and all three girls stepped towards the screaming man.


	14. Beating

**A/N: I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Beating

(KPOV)

I stood by David as Tig and Jax pulled Daryle up off of the floor. I took pleasure in hearing Daryl groan. I looked to where Alice and Marie were standing and saw that they had also took pleasure in hearing Daryl groaning. Clay walked up to Daryl and said "My girls get first shot at you. Then Tig, David, and Brandon get a shot at you. After they are done Dawn, Amanda, Missy, and Brianna get a shot at you. Once they are finished Jax, Juice, Happy, The Prospect and me get a shot at you. You messed with the wrong girls Daryl. Nobody hurts my family." I laughed out loud as I saw Daryl paling even further. I took a step towards Daryl and I heard David growl. I looked back at him and said "Honey it's okay. He can't hurt me anymore." David nodded at me but pulled me into his arms and kissed me. I smiled as I kissed him back.

I took my lips off of David's as I heard a laugh behind me. I turned towards the laugh and saw Daryl laughing. I looked at him and said "Do you find something funny you asshole?" He laughed even harder but finally stopped and then he said "I always knew you were a slut!" I heard all of the guys growl at what he said. I smirked as I took a step forward and punched him hard in the mouth. I noticed that the punch had split his lip and my smirk turned into a full grin. Daryl spat blood of his mouth and growled "You stupid bitch. You know you loved what I did to you. Just wait and I will do it again to you. You will love it even more this time. I loved how you put up a fight and I bet now that you will put up even more of a fight." I looked over to my Uncle Clay and said "Can we take him out back now? I really want to show him who he is messing with. Apparently he is stupider than he looks now." Clay nodded and Tig and Jax dragged Daryl through the club house and out the back door. I took in a deep breath before following him. Alice and Marie stepped up to my side and as one the three of us started walking out of the club house to the back. I saw that everyone else including Gemma follow Alice, Marie and I outside.

When we got outside I looked at Clay and then at Tig and Jax and said "Let him go boys. Yes I want to beat his ass but I want to do it fairly." Tig and Jax looked at each other and then at Clay who in turn looked at me and said "Are you sure baby girl?" I nodded and said "I am very sure Uncle Clay. Unlike him I do fight fairly. I do not have to have the people I want to hurt tied up or handcuffed or being held down by someone else. I want him to know that he is getting his ass kicked because of what he has done to Alice, Marie and me. I want him to be able to fight back. I want Alice, Marie and I to have the satisfaction of kicking his ass while he tries to fight back." Clay looked over to where Aice and Marie were standing and said "Girls is this also want you want?" They both nodded so Clay looked over at Jax and Tig and said "Let him go then. I get why they want it this way. They want to be able to make him pay but they also want him to try to be able to defend himself unlike they were able to because of what he did to them." Tig and Jax nodded and then let go of Daryl.

Daryl started to smirk as he said "I'm going to enjoy doing this. It will be much more pleasurable because of the fight I know you will put up. It will also be much more pleasurable because of all of the people watching you get the shit knocked out of you and then I will take even more pleasure in making you scream my name as I take what is mine." I heard all of the guys growl and some of the girls growl as he said this. I laughed and said "You are not going to enjoy this as much as I am. You will pay for the hell you put me through. You will pay for the hell you put Alice and Marie through. You will pay for the hell you probably put more women through. You only rape women because you can't get one to sleep with you willingly. You are a coward. You are weak. You are a bastard." As I finished saying this Daryl lunged at me and grabbed my arms. He threw me down onto the ground and I let out a little cry as my head hit the asphalt. Daryl then straddled me and ripped my shirt. I heard everyone gasp as he did this.

I looked to the side and saw David and Jax coming towards us but I shouted "Stay back. He will get what he deserves." I saw David and Jax look at each other and then they stopped. I could tell that they didn't want to but they did it because I asked them too. Daryl then punched me in my face but as he was drawing his fist back to punch me again I saw Marie coming towards us. She looked at me and I gave a slight nod and she kicked Daryl in the head. I heard Daryl groan before Marie shoved him off of me. Marie bent down and helped me to stand up. My head was spinning but I wanted to finish this. Once I was sure I was able to stand on my own I kicked Daryl in the ribs. I laughed as he groaned. Daryl struggled to stand up but as soon as he was standing up I threw a punch to his nose as Marie and Alice each kicked him in a knee making him sink to the ground again. Once he was back on his knees Marie and Alice punched him in the eyes and all over his face.

I started laughing as Daryl started to beg us to stop. I looked at him and said "What's the matter? You can dish it out but you can't take it? Well to bad." I kicked him in the ribs again with all the strength I had and I heard one of his ribs break. Alice laughed and then pushed him onto the ground on his back. Once Daryl was on his back Alice stomped her foot onto his family jewels. We all laughed as he screamed. Marie had taken over kicking him in his ribs. I watched on as Alice and Marie both kicked him and then Marie straddled his chest and repeated punched him in the face as she said "This is for what you did to me you mother fucker. I want you to feel all the pain you made me feel. I want you to feel what it is like to be in so much pain that you can not move. You ruined my life once you son of a bitch but I will not let you ruin it again you cock sucking asshole." I gasped because I have never heard Marie talk like that before. I was proud of her.

I walked over to where Jax was standing with Dawn and I took his knife out of its sheath. I then walked back over to where Marie and Alice were now kicking Daryl on any part of his body that they could reach. Marie looked up and saw that I had a knife in my hand and she grinned. She tapped Alice on the shoulder and motioned towards me. Alice looked at me and then nodded. Alice and Marie knelt down and unbuttoned and unzipped Daryl's pants. He hasn't seen me yet and I almost laughed out loud as he said "See I knew you couldn't resist me. That's it do me." Alice and Marie laughed at that and looked at me as I straddled Daryl and leaned down into his face. He licked his lips but then his eyes shifted and he saw the knife I was holding in my hand. His face went paper white and I smiled as I looked into his eyes and said "You are going to enjoy this. I am not going to cut it off but by the time I'm done you will wish that I had. Every time you look at it you will think of us and remember what we did to you. I am also going to make sure they do not kill you. I want you to live the rest of your life in fear. If you ever rape another woman I will find out and then I will cut your dick off and shove it down your damn throat." After I said this I moved down and put the knife on his dick and cut into it. I did the same to his balls. I looked up and saw that Alice and Marie were enjoying hearing him scream as I was also.

After I got done I handed the knife to Marie. She then also cut into his dick and then Alice did. Once they were done I looked over to my love, Tig and my brother and said "Alright it's your guys turn. Just remember to keep him alive. I want him to live with what he has become." David, Tig, and Brandon all nodded and then stepped towards Daryl. Marie, Alice, and me stepped back but before the guys went up to Daryl David kissed my head and Brandon kissed Marie's head and Tig kissed Alice on the head.

Brandon, David, and Tig took turns kicking Daryl and punching him. Once they were done Missy, Brianna, Dawn, and Amanda stepped up and took over kicking him and punching him. I laughed as Dawn brought her foot down hard onto his dick and then twisted it making him scream out. Once they were done Clay, Happy, Juice, Jax, Opie, and the Prospect all stepped forward. Before they could start I said "Please remember I want him to live. I want him to see our handy work." They all nodded and then started kicking the shit out of him. I watched as Jax took his knife from Alice and Happy took out a knife. Both Happy and Jax cut around Daryl's pecks and on his legs. By this time Daryl had quit screaming and was just whimpering. When Clay, Jax, Opie, Happy, and The Prospect were done I went and stood over Daryl. His eyes were almost swollen shut. I leaned down and said "Never come near Alice, Marie or me again. If you do your beating will be ten times worse. Get away from here and stay the hell away." I walked over and into my loves arms. I thought to myself finally the asshole got the beating that he very rightly deserved.

I watched as Daryl struggled to stand up. Once he did he took one step towards me but before anyone could say or do anything I took David's gun out of his holster and pointed it at Daryl and then I pulled the trigger. I listened to him scream as the bullet hit his leg. I then said "I told you not to mess with me. Now look at what you made me do." Brandon went to Daryl's side and checked his leg. Brandon let out a little laugh and then said "He screamed like a girl and the bullet only grazed his leg. Nice shot sis. He is fine and it will hurt but he can walk out of here." I laughed and then quieted down when Brandon looked at Daryl and said "Now you stupid asshole I would advise you to leave and leave now before I do finish you off for what you did to my woman, my sister and my adopted sister." After Brandon said that he kicked Daryl one more time in the ribs and then he walked back over to where Marie was standing and wrapped his arms around her waist.

I watched as Daryl walked away finally. I couldn't help but laugh as I saw how much pain he had to be in. I yelled "By the way if you go to the hospital or try to turn us in I will make sure that you are finished off." Daryl stopped for a second and then continued on. Once he was out of our line of vision I turned and walked back into the club house. David had his arm around my waist as we walked inside followed by Tig and Alice, Brandon and Marie, and the rest of the Sons and our family. Once back inside Gemma walked away but came back a minute later and tossed a shirt at me. I pulled it on and then said "Thanks Gemma." She smiled at me and said "You are welcome baby girl. I am proud of you, Alice, and Marie. What you three did took guts." I smiled as she hugged me and then hugged Alice and Marie also. I got myself a beer and said "Let's finish our party." Everyone laughed but got drinks. I was happy with how the beating went on Daryl. I hope he remembers this for the rest of his life.


	15. Dr Appointments and Ultrasounds

**A/N: Well I hope you like this chapter.**

Dr. Appointments and Ultrasounds

(JPOV)

Today was the day that hopefully Dawn and I would find out what the sex of the babies are. Little Jackson is going with us. I have finally had the chance to get to know my oldest son. He is so great and he is great with his baby brother Able. Little Jackson is sweet, funny, caring, bright, loving, and more mature than he should be for his age. I was standing in the main room of the club house waiting on Dawn to come out when Little Jackson came up to me and said "Hey dad you need to check on mom and get her to hurry up. If she doesn't hurry we are going to be late. Aunt Amanda, Uncle Juice, Happy and Uncle Tig are all ready." I laughed and ruffled his hair as I said "Ok son I will go and check on her. We do not want to be late now do we?" I grinned as Little Jackson shook his head no. Mom and Clay were watching Able for us while we went. We had instructions to get as many printouts as we can of the babies.

I went down the hall towards the dorm rooms here at the club house and yelled "Dawn, baby come on. We need to leave so that we can get to the Doctor's on time and not be late. Our son is impatient." I heard her laugh as she came out of my dorm room. What she was wearing took my breath away. She has on black skinny jeans with a blue halter top. I loved the way she looked right now. It is like she is glowing and you can tell that she is happy with being pregnant. I grinned at her as she smirked and said "Are you sure it's our son who is impatient and not his daddy? Alright I'm ready now hon. Is Amanda, Juice, Tig, and Happy ready also? Or do we need to yell at them to get them moving?" I laughed and shook my head.

I grabbed her hand as we walked towards the main part of the club house and I said "Nope they are all ready. Amanda is riding behind Juice. Tig is riding by himself. Our son is riding behind his Godfather and you my dear are riding behind me." I saw her nod and when we hit the main room she smiled. I love that she can smile still even after everything she has been through. Dawn said "Alright people lets roll. I want to know what kind of babies I am having. I hope they are girls this time or at least one girl. But I think Jax here only knows how to make boys." I laughed along with everyone else. We all went out to the parking lot and got on our bikes.

Today was also Amanda's doctor appointment and Ultrasound. Even though she already knows the sex of her babies they want to check and make sure everything is okay. Amanda is about six months along now and you can really tell that she was pregnant with twins. I remember just last week when she only had a small baby bump. It is like her stomach popped out over night. I tend to tap Amanda on the head because she is constantly saying that she is fat and ugly when she is not. I heard Juice say "Amanda will you stop it. You are pretty and I love the way you look with you being pregnant. You look exactly like you should right now." I nodded at him and so did Tig letting him know that we were proud of him. We drove out of the parking lot and headed towards the Doctor's office. When we pulled up into the parking lot we all shut off our bikes. I got off of my bike and helped Dawn get off. Once she did she was a little unsteady on her feet but she quickly regained balance and we headed into the Doctors office. I was kind of nervous but in a good way.

I looked at Dawn and smiled at her as she came and sat down beside me after signing in. I saw Dawn fidget so I leaned over and whispered "What is the matter baby?" She sighed and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I took her hands in mine and said "Come on baby girl tell me what is bothering you." She sighed again and then said "Are you sure you don't mind being a dad to these babies? Hell Jax I was raped but yet I can't not have them. I may not like the way I got pregnant but it is not the babies fault and I love them already. Are you sure you will not resent that these are not your kids?" I closed my eyes for a second and then leaned forward and kissed her on the head before I said "Dawn, you are my life. I love you and these babies with everything in me. If you could have chosen who to get pregnant by who would it have been?" She looked me in the eye and said "I would have chose you. You have always been and always will be the love of my life." I nodded and said "Just because I did not help make these babies, these babies are mine sweetheart and nothing will change that. I will love them and protect them with everything in me. They are my children Dawn." She smiled at me and whispered "I love you Jax." I smiled at her and said "I love you too Dawn. Do not every think that I do not. You and all of our children are my life." She nodded and kissed me.

We had been sitting in the waiting room for about five minutes when a nurse came out and called "Miss Tragger and Miss Morgan the Doctor is ready to see you now." I stood up and helped Dawn up and I noticed Juice do the same thing for Manda. Happy, Tig, and Little Jackson all followed us back. The Nurse looked surprised at the amount of people that were coming back with the two women but before she could say anything Dr. Monroe came out of her office and said "It's alright Judy. I knew that there would be this many people. You can go get the Ultrasound machine while I take them back to the room. We will be in room 6 since it's the biggest." The Nurse nodded and Dr. Monroe looked at us and said "Alright guys follow me. First I want to weigh Dawn and Amanda." I saw Dawn and Amanda both nod and we followed them.

Dawn got up on the scale first and she weighed in at 125 pounds. I am glad that she has finally gained some weight. When she is not pregnant she weighs about 110 pounds. Amanda got on the scale next and she weighed in at 132 pounds. After they were done being weighed the Doctor took us back into the room. After she closed the door she said "Dawn how are you feeling?" Dawn took a deep breath and said "I'm still having morning sickness and I get light headed a lot. Also I have felt the babies move." I gasped because she has not told me about the babies moving. I saw the doctor nod and then she said "Amanda how are you feeling? Have you had any more spotting?" I saw Amanda shake her head and then she said "Actually I have been feeling great. I can not get enough to eat and the babies are constantly kicking. I think I have about another 6 to 8 weeks and then I am due. It has been 3 months since the last Ultra Sound which was at the hospital. And I have seen you since then. Can you check to see if my dates are right during the Ultra Sound?" The Doctor smiled and said "I will be checking that as well as other stuff. Now Amanda you know what you are having so Dawn do you want to know the sex of the babies?" Dawn looked at me and smiled and said "Yes, Jax, Little Jackson, and I want to know the sex of the babies." She smiled and nodded.

The Nurse knocked on the door and then came in with the Ultrasound machine. The Doctor looked at Dawn and said "Alright Dawn hop onto the table and push undo your pants. The gel will be cold at first but you will not feel it for long." Dawn nodded and got onto the table. She unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and pushed them apart so that the Doctor could get to her stomach. I watched as the Doctor put the gel on Dawn's stomach and then she put the wand on the stomach. She moved it around and soon everyone in the room heard the two heartbeats. The Doctor first did the measurements an then she said "Alright Dawn it looks like you are due in about 12 weeks which would put your due date at Febuary 2nd. Also the babies weight and length looks good. Now as far as the sex goes if you look here you can see that no extra body part is on this baby and if you look here you can also see there is no extra body part. So congratsulations you are having twin girls. Also it looks as if they are in the same sac so they will be identical." I gasped as did Dawn and Little Jackson. I looked down to see Dawn silently crying so I gave her a kiss. She smiled up at me and I smiled back.

Once Dawn got off of the table I pulled her into my arms. Amanda got up on the table and did the same thing. We all watched as the Doctor put the gel on her stomach and then the wand. Juice was on one side of Amanda and Tig was on the other side. The doctor did the measurements and stuff and then said "Amanda you to are having identical twins but they are boys. Also their weight is looking good. One looks to weigh about 5 pounds and 8 ounces while the other one weighs 5 pounds and 2 ounces. You are due in about 6 weeks. I want to start seeing you once a week now and if you can at least make it another 2 to 3 weeks I will be happy. I don't want you to go full term because it could mean that you have a harder labor than you should have. The same goes for you Dawn. I want you to at least go another 8 to 9 weeks. I also want to start seeing you daily. Dawn the reason you're getting light headed is because your blood pressure is high. I want to put you on bed rest until your next doctor appointment. Now when I say bed rest I mean I don't want you up and walking around. You can either stay in bed or sit on a chair or couch with your feet up. The only time I want you up is when you have to go to the bathroom. Do I make myself clear?" I watched Dawn nod as Amanda buttoned her pants back up and then we all left the Doctors office happy.


End file.
